L'inéluctable fin
by iloveharlock
Summary: Privée de Reine, la Colonie Sylvidre de Terra IV est ravagée par les guerres de clans. Poussé dans ses retranchements, Alguérande a pris sa décision. Et malheur à qui se mettra en travers de son chemin - qu'il s'agisse de son père ou de son petit frère adoré - car ce n'est que dans la destruction totale que la renaissance sera possible, quel qu'en soit le prix.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Kei, Maji, Warius Zéro, Maetel, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

De ses bras, Pouchy entoura le cou de son aîné à la crinière fauve.

- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne te fasse du mal !

- Moi, c'est à toi que je pensais… sauf que comme protecteur j'ai été en dessous de tout, râla Alguérande. J'ai valdingué comme un vulgaire fétu et vu trente-six chandelles ! Balkendorf aurait pu en profiter…

- Il ne peut pas m'atteindre.

L'assurance, la certitude même, de l'adolescent était impressionnante au possible mais recouvrant à peine ses sens, Alguérande ne le remarqua pas.

- Tu as mal ? insista le jeune garçon blond.

- Ce sera moins long de dire où je n'irradie pas de douleurs…

- Je suis désolé, chuinta Pouchy, au bord des larmes. Je crois que c'est à moi qu'il en voulait !

Alguérande caressa doucement la joue rose et rebondie de son cadet.

- Sans vouloir m'attribuer le premier rôle, je crains bien que je n'aie été sa cible, une fois encore !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Ne te creuse pas la tête, mon Pouch'. Ces inquiétudes ne sont plus de ta responsabilité. Tu peux redevenir un petit garçon insouciant !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

Alguérande soupira, ne sachant s'il était désolé ou soulagé, avant de se redresser sur son lit d'hôpital, crachant du sang sur les draps.

Pouchy hurla de terreur pure.

* * *

Gander Oxymonth s'entretenait avec la Chirurgienne et Médecin-Cheffe du _Pharaon_ de l'état de leur capitaine.

- Je te répète, Leyne, que je n'ai rien vu ! C'était bien trop aveuglant ! J'ai entendu quelque chose comme un roulement de tonnerre. J'ai cru être projeté haut et loin, alors que je n'ai pas bougé. Et quand j'ai pu à nouveau distinguer quelque chose, ce monstre avait disparu et Waldenheim n'était plus qu'un pantin ensanglanté au sol alors qu'un instant auparavant il donnait l'impression de pouvoir faire rôtir l'autre épouvantail… Je n'ai rien compris.

Leyne Dox fronça les sourcils.

- Répète-moi encore ces propos insensés de ce jeune homme avant qu'il ne se mette en garde face à cette horreur surgie du néant, et qu'il n'ait… des ailes ? !

La Mécanoïde à la parfaite apparence humaine, jusqu'aux odeurs, infimes frémissements musculaires, mais surtout une sensibilité sans égale aux intonations et sentiments de ses interlocuteurs, approuva après que le lhorois eut fait à nouveau rapport de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté.

- Effectivement, cela dépasse l'entendement… Je dirais même que c'est impossible ! Mais j'ai entendu tant d'histoires, sur tant d'êtres, dans tant d'ethnies ! Notre capitaine serait donc l'un d'eux, tout comme son petit frère… Je ne pensais pas y être confrontée en dépit de ma longévité de plusieurs siècles ! Et si j'en crois mes fichiers historiques, ce n'est pas de bon augure pour leur santé et leur longévité de vie !

Gander saisit le poignet de la Médecin-Cheffe du cuirassé de la Flotte terrestre.

- Mais, avant toutes ces considérations supranaturelles…

- Surnaturelles, corrigea Leyne.

- … surnaturelles, tu réalises que ce jeune homme est tout sauf frais émoulu de l'Académie ? ! Il a mené l'affrontement final contre les Carsinoés et leur Empereur, il a préparé ce combat et peut-être même synchronisé les poches de Résistance, il a anéanti Dambale et ce Seigneur – sauf que ce dernier est revenu ! Ce gosse de vingt-deux a quasiment déjà plusieurs vies à son actif ! C'est un héros, dans la plus pure tradition tragique !

- J'aimerais surtout qu'il nous en dise plus sur ce qui s'est passé, tous les dessous de cette histoire, marmonna Leyne.

Gander eut une mimique à mi-chemin entre la grimace et l'ironie.

- Crois-moi, Leyne, ce gosse est plus retors que toi et moi réunis !

- Oh, mais j'ai les moyens de…

Ils s'interrompirent, aux hurlements de terreur pure de Pouchy.

- Les garçons !

* * *

A nouveau, Gander avait patienté dans le cabinet de son amie, afin de recevoir en primeur son nouveau rapport médical.

- Alors, que peux-tu me dire qui ne relève pas du secret ? Bien que vu qu'il s'agit de notre capitaine, je dois en savoir le maximum pour diriger le _Pharaon _! Et le jeune Pouchy ?

- Je lui ai fait administrer un léger calmant, il dort comme l'ange pur qu'il est. Je ne pouvais le laisser s'affoler plus longtemps auprès de son aîné.

- Et mon capitaine ? insista le lhorois.

- Je préfèrerais me prononcer après le résultat des examens complémentaires que je viens d'ordonner.

- Viens-en au fait ! rugit Gander.

- On dirait que la frappe de ce Balkendorf a ranimé d'étranges signes en lui…

- De quel ordre ?

- Comme des capsules plus petites encore des cellules, invisibles et donc indétectables même. Mais cela ressemble à une sorte d'intoxication, si j'en crois l'échantillon osseux prélevé.

- Mais encore ?

- Du calcium et de l'acide… Ça le détruit de l'intérieur.

- Et, combien de temps ?

- Des années, ou moins. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai découvert, je ne peux donc me prononcer ! Et c'est bien parce que ce m'est inconnu que je me tracasse ! Il me faudra encore bien des semaines avant de pouvoir poser un véritable diagnostic sur ce mal qui n'a rien de naturel !-

- On devrait avertir le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, c'est son père !

- Je le ferai, en temps utile.

Leyne se leva.

- Il dort, mais si tu veux le voir, tu peux y aller.

- Oui, je veux l'assurer que je suis là.

- Comme s'il en doutait !

Leyne eut encore un sourire.

- Il te faudra néanmoins attendre un bon moment, ce Khell Lhuronde est à son chevet et ne compte pas partager la place ni la quitter de sitôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

- Je vais bien !

- Algie, je suis borgne mais pas aveugle ! Et je n'ignore malheureusement pas que depuis ta naissance ta vie ne fut que tourments, tortures physiques et mentales, destruction planifiée quasi… Je ne t'ai offert qu'un répit avec ces années à l'Académie, mais ce fut si peu de temps ! Aussi, entre l'appel formel de ta Médecin-Cheffe et celui affolé de Pouchy, je peux sincèrement m'inquiéter pour toi !

- De toute façon, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, lâcha alors Alguérande. Pouch' et moi sommes le plus en sécurité à bord de mon _Pharaon_ et, comme tu viens de le souligner, j'ai tout un équipage pour veiller sur moi !

- Tu seras bientôt en vue de Terra IV, glissa Clio qui se tenait comme à son habitude auprès de son Pirate d'ami. Quelles sont tes intentions ?

Alguérande eut un léger haussement des épaules.

- Ceux du _Pharaon_ auront quatre jours de relâche. Et moi une fois mes obligations officielles remplies, j'irai auprès de l'Arbre de Vie, si je peux m'en approcher.

- Balkendorf l'attaque toujours ? insista la Jurassienne.

Le jeune homme à la crinière fauve eut de véhéments signes négatifs de la tête.

- Je ne perçois plus rien… C'est comme si Terra IV n'existait plus, bien que les scans la réfèrent toujours dans l'espace…

- Le Seigneur des Carsinoés attend ? glissa encore Clio.

- Je suppose. Il ne sera pas déçu, je compte bien lui donner tout ce que j'ai dans les tripes !

- Algie, tu n'es pas en état ! intervint son père.

- Et toi, tu ne l'as jamais été ! jeta Alguérande avec virulence. Et il est hors de question que j'envoie notre poussin innocent de Pouchy dans cette arène du pire prédateur qui soit !

- Quelles sont tes intentions ? fit encore la diaphane et longiligne créature à l'interminable chevelure bleu marine.

- J'aviserai… le moment venu. Fin de communication !

- Algie, je saurai, d'une façon ou d'une autre, gronda son père avant que son image ne s'éteigne.

- Comme si j'en doutais, commenta le jeune homme. Mais à quoi bon ajouter des jours ou des semaines supplémentaires de détresse à ta vie ? Il n'y a qu'une seule issue et rien ne l'empêchera. En revanche, je veux garder la maîtrise de la situation jusqu'au bout !

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ fixa sa Jurassienne d'amie qui était luminescente.

- Quelles sont tes presciences, Clio ?

- Les plus funestes, Albator, soupira-t-elle. Tu vas devoir accepter que ça arrive.

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne me résignerai à perdre mon enfant !

* * *

La nuit chronologique du bord était bien entamée aussi, il n'y avait plus que quelques techniciens des équipes de relai sur la passerelle du _Pharaon_, Gander Oxymonth seul présent vu qu'il s'agissait de sa veille hebdomadaire.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son capitaine, à demi-rhabillé sous sa robe de chambre, se dirigeant droit vers Pouchy qui était planté devant les grandes baies vitrées depuis plus d'une heure.

- Pouch', tu dois tomber de sommeil !

- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir…

- La Professeur Dox ne t'a pas prescrit des médicaments ?

- Si, mais je n'aime pas ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je préfère être ici, regarder les étoiles, elles sont si belles !

- Notre père nous a transmis sa passion pour cette mer, sourit Alguérande en passant le bras autour des épaules de son cadet. Et toi et moi pouvons les décrocher avec ce petit chromosome si particulier ! Ouvre tes ailes de papillon, ça te rassurera.

- Mais, nous ne sommes pas seuls !

- Ils ne répéteront jamais ce qu'ils verront. Sinon, je les jetterais par-dessus bord. Crois-moi, mon Pouchy, être le fils d'un Pirate, ça vous crédibilise assez !

- Tu ne manques pas d'arguments, sourit l'adolescent dont les yeux brillaient alors qu'il faisait doucement battre ses ailes de papillon, à l'unisson avec celles de dragon de son aîné à la crinière fauve.

Alguérande serra les doigts fins du jeune garçon blond.

- Est-ce que ça te manques de ne plus tout comprendre, les faits ou les propos, mon Pouch' ?

- Je ne peux plus aider personne…

- Tu es là, tu es d'un appui inestimable, assura Alguérande avec ferveur. Et je te rendrai ton Sanctuaire, tes dons, je te le promets !

- Merci, Algie. Je t'aime tout plein !

Depuis le fauteuil de son capitaine, occupé pour sa nuit de tâche, Gander sourit à la vue des deux frères tendrement enlacés.

- Et pas un mot de ces ailes, jamais, intima via oreillettes le lhorois aux techniciens présents, sinon, sur ma corne, je vous éviscère !

Et il rit lui-même de sa menace qui semblait crédible au vu de la mine des malheureux membres d'équipage assignés de nuit !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Le _Pharaon_ approchait des Planètes Vertes des cinq Terra, se dirigeant vers Noélius l'astéroïde colonisé par une entreprise de forage, mais le second de la Flotte terrestre avait d'autres sujets de préoccupations et des priorités encore plus strictement professionnelles.

Khell humidifia profondément une compresse, avant de l'approcher du front brûlant d'Alguérande.

Mais, en réaction irréfléchie, irrépréhensible vu la fièvre qui l'assommait et le faisait délirer, le jeune homme se rejeta en arrière, échappant au contact apaisant du linge et de la fraîcheur de l'eau.

- Ce n'est que moi, Algie, insista une fois de plus le Pirate à la chevelure de neige. Je veux juste t'éponger, te rafraîchir. Tu as grand besoin d'eau pure, voire de glace pour faire baisser ta température !

Reposant la compresse, Khell tenta d'apposer la paume de sa main sur les mèches trempées de sueur du jeune homme qui se déroba à nouveau.

- Algie…

- Alguérande ira mieux, plus tard, glissa Pouchy en entrant dans la chambre de son aîné. Là, le moindre contact lui fait du mal… Il faut le laisser, Khell… C'est à moi de veiller sur lui, je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire !

- Pouchy, tu as retrouvé toutes tes facultés ? !

L'adolescent blond sourit.

- Je parle juste avec mon cœur. Et je perçois effectivement les souffrances qui lui brisent le cœur… Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer, Gander, je le sens, juste. Et mon grand frère ici présent a besoin de moi.

- Prenez en soin, M. Pouchy… Nous avons tous besoin de votre frère… Et j'ai peur de là où lui et vous risquez d'aller vous rendre pour notre escale. Je ne peux le protéger, comme je vous l'ai promis à vous, et je ne peux vous suivre… Que reste-t-il ?

Pouchy posa un baiser plein d'affection sur une tempe ruisselante de sueur de son aîné.

- Il doit suivre son chemin, jusqu'au bout, si court soit-il… Il n'y a rien qu'il soit possible de tenter pour le sauver… Je pleure, Gander, je ne suis pas capable d'autre chose… Veillez sur lui.

- Bien sûr !

Gander imprégna une autre compresse, essaya encore de la poser sur le front de son capitaine, tentant à nouveau d'éponger son visage et son cou où la transpiration perlait à flots.

- Capitaine…

* * *

Revenu à lui après quarante-huit heures de délire fiévreux, le capitaine du _Pharaon_ avait repris ses obligations, avait rendu visite aux autorités de Noélius, avait reçu les rapports des Observatoires de la région galactique, avant de pouvoir enfin se poser et songer à ses préoccupations personnelles pour la fin des quelques jours d'escale.

Drapé de son autorité, Alguérande s'était permis de toiser son second lhorois vu qu'il avait plus d'une tête et demie de plus que lui !

- Je prends mes vacances, ne vous occupez plus de moi, compris ?

- Terra IV n'est plus répertoriée comme sûre… Capitaine, je ne peux vous laisser !

- C'est un ordre ! Je ne veux ni de vous, ni de rien ! Passez une bonne halte, moi j'ai des visites à rendre !

- Et Pouchy ?

- Je m'occupe de mon petit frère… Quoiqu'il lui arrive, ou à moi, vous ne pourrez rien, Gander. Je vous demande juste…

- Oui, capitaine ?

- Rien… Si la situation se présentait, je vous confierai plus, mais je m'arrête là…

- Je viendrai vous chercher sur Terra IV, si vous me le permettez ?

- Merci, mais non. C'est moi qui reviendrai vers le _Pharaon_.

Alguérande vida son verre de thé.

- Je refuse toute ingérence dans mes affaires personnelles. Pour le reste, je vous sais gré, Gander.

Alguérande s'adoucit.

- Vous pouvez tout proposer, Gander, vous ne pouvez rien… C'est ainsi, et je n'y puis rien. On se revoit dans deux jours !

- Oui, j'espère, capitaine.

- Je suis comme la poisse, je reviens toujours. Il s'agit là d'une vérité éternelle ! En revanche, prenez soin de mon petit frère, s'il vous plaît.

- Je ne le lâche pas !

- Merci.

Et Alguérande soupira d'aise avant d'ouvrir ses ailes de dragon pour se téléporter à la surface de Terra IV.

« Malgré tout, pour ces ailes, expliquez-moi un jour », songea le second du _Pharaon_.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Avec un petit sourire ironique, Alguérande frappa doucement contre l'écorce de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Torien, tu peux sortir de là, je ne perçois aucune influence de Balkendorf.

- Tu es incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, le Seigneur des Carsinoés contrôle tout ici, remarqua la projection astrale de l'Arbre. Il tolère ta présence car tout comme Pouchy tu ne représentes pas une menace pour lui. Le poison de Dambale ne te laisse que quelques semaines… Balkendorf n'a qu'à attendre…

- Oui, je l'ai parfaitement compris, souffla le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur une des énormes racines. Je crains cependant de ne pas pouvoir me réjouir que mon petit frère et moi ne soyons pas en danger. Et ici, comment ça se passe ?

- Ça se passe… mal.

Du menton, le blond Gardien désigna deux jets de chasse qui venaient de siffler dans le ciel, se poursuivant.

Les mitrailleuses du second jaillirent de sous son ventre et les balles criblèrent le premier qui s'écrasa au sol après avoir tenté un atterrissage à l'arraché.

- On dirait que les clans Sylvidres ne lâchent rien, commenta Alguérande.

- Ils n'arrêtent pas, tu veux dire, fit Torien, sombre. Tes chères plantes sont en train de détruire le paradis qu'Aldéran leur avait donné.

- Hormis Sandromange, je n'ai jamais rien eu à voir avec ces Sylvidres. J'ai d'autres priorités, je te le rappelle… J'ai à préparer mon final. Je n'aurai pas passé beaucoup d'années dans cette vie, mais je veux que ce ne soit pas pour rien.

- En ce cas, commence par rétablir l'ordre ici ! pria Torien. Cette poudrière pourrait s'étendre, il y a d'autres colonies ! Tu tombes à pic, si je puis dire, il y a réunion des cheffes de clans à la grande cité !

- Réunion ou confrontation susceptible de finir en bain de sève ?

- L'un puis l'autre, j'imagine. Tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. Tyva, la licorne dominante va voler jusque-là, tu seras sur place dans quelques minutes.

- Tu es vraiment têtu !

- Je me mets au diapason de mon interlocuteur !

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait amadouer les gens et non les arroser de vinaigre ? ne put s'empêcher de rire Alguérande alors que la licorne ailée se posait près de lui, le poussant doucement de ses naseaux roses.

- Tu adores être titillé !

- Ce n'est pas faux…

Le jeune homme sauta sur le dos de Tyva qui s'envola.

« Si même Balkendorf se désintéresse totalement de moi, c'est que je n'ai vraiment aucune chance de m'en tirer, aucun miracle de derrière les fagots à espérer… ».

* * *

Tyva déposa son passager devant la maison qui avait toujours été celle de la Souveraine des Sylvidres.

Des éclats de voix provenaient de l'intérieur et le jeune homme ne ressentit qu'une envie : battre en retraite, aller s'allonger sous l'Arbre et dormir sans plus aucun souci en tête.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il rentra, et tomba en pleine tornade végétale.

Il y avait une vingtaine de Sylvidres, mais quatre tenaient principalement le crachoir, deux à la chevelure de suie, une rousse et une à la crinière vert foncé.

Une adolescente aux boucles couleur de miel le tira par le poignet.

- Tu es le frère de Pouchy, c'est ça ? Il est où, Pouch' ? Il me manque, on doit jouer ! Il est très mignon, Pouchy !

- Pouchy a une fiancée, mais il l'ignore encore. Tu es qui, toi ?

- Je m'appelle Wylvéline.

- Et qui sont tes aînées qui hurlent comme des hystériques ?

- Ce sont les cheffes des clans Yorig, Keftal, Auran et Gotchik. Ce sont elles qui dirigent toute la colonie.

- Et toi, tu es duquel ?

- Moi, je suis un peu de tous. Je suis la dernière de mon clan. Tout le monde s'occupe de moi, c'est encore mieux !

- Si tu le dis. Je trouve ça un peu triste.

- Non, je t'assure !

Une des deux Sylvidres à la chevelure noire s'avança vers le jeune homme.

- Es-tu venu nous dire ce que nous devons faire de nos vies ?

- Certainement pas, céda Alguérande qui n'avait aucune envie de s'opposer à la harpie, les regards de toutes les Sylvidres réprobateurs, fixés sur lui. Je repasserai quand vous aurez fini de vous entretuer… Ne tardez pas, je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi !

- Oh, je croyais que tu allais désigner notre Reine, fit Wylvéline. Pouchy l'aurait fait.

- Pouchy est lié à ce Sanctuaire. Moi, je ne suis que son grand frère. Je n'ai vraiment rien à dire !

- Tu es de sa famille…

- Et toi, tu es encore une jeune pousse, sourit Alguérande. Vas jouer, ces disputes d'adultes ne sont pas pour toi. Je te ramènerai bientôt Pouchy !

- Merci !

Sortant de la maison, le jeune homme constata, avec stupéfaction, la présence de son second !

- Gander, vous n'aviez pas à…

- Il y a une passagère sur le _Pharaon_. Une très jolie pianiste qui piaffe d'impatience de vous voir. Elle ne dispose que de quelques heures. Je vous ramène en urgence !

- Mais, elle se rendait à un concert, sur une station spatiale…

- Oui, elle a obtenu une navette intergalactique pour nous rejoindre, ensuite elle retournera au cargo qui transporte l'orchestre auquel elle appartient. Dépêchez-vous, capitaine, ne manquez pas un instant avec cette ravissante jeune femme !

- Foncez ! intima Alguérande avec un grand sourire.

- A vos ordres !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Alguérande roula sur le côté, se redressant sur un coude.

- Voilà une fin de halte absolument divine !

- Si tu avais prétendu le contraire, je te les aurais fait bouffer à la petite cuillère, rit Madaryne.

- Toujours prête à tout, toi, remarqua-t-il. Mais ce serait du gâchis que de sacrifier une innocente petite cuillère pour mes boules, elles peuvent encore servir !

- Du moment que c'est avec moi, ça me va ! ronronna la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui. J'espère que tu as bien fait ton office, mon beau balafré. Tu le souhaites toujours autant que moi, non ?

- Chaque fois que je te vois, un peu plus ! Un bébé, ce serait merveilleux.

- Le jour où je te dirai que j'arrête de fumer, tu sauras pourquoi !

- Du message codé, ça me va, se réjouit Alguérande en passant ses doigts dans les boucles couleur pétale de rose, les prunelles vert prairie plongées dans les siennes d'un gris lumineux.

Madaryne eut un petit rire clair.

- Et ça évitera à ton père de plisser le nez à chaque fois que je sors mon paquet de cigarettes !

- C'est vrai qu'il a horreur de ça… Mais notre vie ne tourne pas autour de lui ! Notre vie, c'est toi et moi, et le premier de ces enfants que nous voulons.

Madaryne fit mine de sursauter.

- Quoi, tu en veux combien ? Une dizaine ? !

- Environ, à quelques unités près ! pouffa Alguérande.

- Tu ne manques pas d'ambitions, mon beau. Je t'adore.

La jeune femme partit dans un grand rire.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait des jumeaux à n'en plus finir de mon côté de la famille ?

- Non… Je ne saurai jamais m'occuper de deux enfants à la fois !

- Bien sûr que si, Algie !

Madaryne se mit à genoux au milieu du grand lit ravagé par leurs ébats, sa main glissant le long de la cuisse de son amant, revenant vers son ventre, avant de descendre.

- Quoi, un nouveau service pour madame ? gloussa-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis jamais rassasiée de toi !

- Crois-moi, ma tourterelle, je vais te bouffer jusqu'à la dernière minute de ta présence.

La jeune femme gloussa de contentement, s'ouvrant entièrement.

* * *

A quelques instants de rejoindre l'orchestre avec lequel elle devait se produire, Madaryne avait à nouveau dévoré les lèvres de son compagnon.

Elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils, lui caressant la joue, la mine préoccupée.

- Tes récents soucis de santé, ça va à présent ?

- Ce sera bientôt fini… J'attends avec impatience que tu m'annonces que tu as arrêté de fumer. Ne tarde pas !

- Mais quel impatient tu fais, mon Algie ! Par contre, j'avoue, je suis aussi impatiente que toi !

Le jeune homme effleura tendrement le front de la femme de sa vie.

- Et ça ne sera préjudiciable pour ta musique ? s'alarma-t-il soudain.

- Si cela l'était, j'enverrais bouler ceux qui m'engagent pour des concerts ! Toi, nos enfants, il n'y aura jamais rien de plus important !

Madaryne embrassa passionnément son compagnon, à en perdre le souffle.

- Je reviendrai très bientôt, je peux te le promettre, mon amour. Et j'aurai alors arrêté de fumer !

- Merci, ce sera le plus beau cadeau que j'aurai jamais reçu !

- Heureusement que ton père n'est pas là, il te ferait la tête au carré pour ces propos !

- Sans nul doute ! pouffa Alguérande. Bon retour, ma tourterelle, et prends bien soin de toi !

- Toi aussi, je ne veux plus entendre d'alerte médicale te concernant, mon pauvre. Mon petit cœur ne supporte pas ce genre d'infos.

- Il n'y aura plus beaucoup de nouvelles de ce type, je t'assure. Je t'aime comme tu n'auras jamais idée, ma tourterelle.

- Je sais. A bientôt, Algie !

Les deux amants s'étreignirent une ultime fois.

* * *

- Entrez ! pria Gander quand son capitaine s'annonça aux portes de son appartement.

- Vous n'avez pas quitté le _Pharaon_ pour cette escale ? s'étonna Alguérande.

- Non. Je n'ignore pas que vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps. Et je devrai ramener le cuirassé et son équipage à notre QG… J'ai de nombreuses dispositions à prendre. Et ma mémoire a beau être extensible, j'agis souvent en réaction aux actions, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Vous êtes un Mécanoïde ! ? réalisa Alguérande, les yeux ronds. Non, vous ne ressemblez pas à…

- Je n'ai rien de mécanique, extérieurement parlant ? Oui, capitaine ! se réjouit Gander. Je suis un lhorois nouvelle génération… Il n'y a plus que quelques centaines des miens, enfin de ceux dont j'ai été inspiré. Il fallait un moyen pour que nous nous perpétuions. Nos prochaines générations seront donc électroniques. Je suis un prototype. Et il semble que j'aie réussi à m'intégrer à une vie sociale, d'êtres de chair e de sang… Je vous choque, je vous révulse ?

Alguérande se servit une tasse de café, s'assit dans un fauteuil face au canapé du lhorois.

- J'apprends, chaque jour qui passe. Et les Mécanoïdes font partie intégrante de notre existence, ils sont même essentiels. En revanche…

- Oui, capitaine ?

- En revanche, je comprends mieux votre dévouement entier ! Vos programmes de sensibilité associés à ceux de fidélité et d'attachement… Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Gander, et je ne pouvais avoir meilleur second et ami. Vous rougissez ? !

- Vous parlez de moi en tant que personne et non en tant que chef d'œuvre de mécanique. C'est moi qui suis très touché, capitaine ! Merci. Vous me faites un infini honneur, capitaine.

Alguérande sourit, levant sa tasse de café en salut à Gander, infiniment respectueux.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Du regard, Alguérande, foudroya son père.

- Tu ne peux pas me lâcher la grappe, non ?

- Je n'ai pas été là pour ton premier souffle, mon ange. Je serai là pour ton dernier !

- Non, je ne crois pas… J'ai tant à faire, et si peu de temps… Je les ferai et, désolé, mais tu ne fais pas partie de mes priorités car il me faut aider Pouchy.

- Je comprends, je sais. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras plus d'être auprès de toi. C'est ainsi, Algie, je suis ton papa !

- Merci… Tu m'as rendu foi en une vie dont je n'espérais plus rien. Tu m'as tout donné, tout fait voir. J'ai des souvenirs pour plusieurs vies et des frères et une sœur que j'adore autant qu'ils tiennent à moi. J'ai reçu tous les bonheurs possibles. Maintenant, laisse-moi face à la destinée qui a toujours été la mienne, mon papa. Il le faut. Je ne pourrai pas l'affronter sans ton appui, et sans ta présence. J'ai à commander le _Pharaon_, et ça va me prendre tout le temps qu'il me reste. Clio t'expliquera.

- Je crois qu'elle l'a déjà fait… Mais c'est une chose que je ne peux accepter ! Je serai avec toi, jusqu'au bout, mon petit garçon !

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je partirai seul, j'en ai eu la vision. Et c'est Pouchy qui mettra fin à mes tourments.

- Pouchy te fera cette grâce, j'imagine… Pouchy ne te fera jamais le moindre mal !

- Pouchy m'empêchera de faire du mal. Il me tuera pour protéger le plus grand monde. Oui, en effet, il me fera cette grâce ! Je lui en saurai gré. Ce sera une délivrance, de tout, pour tous. Même pour toi.

- Je refuse !

- Mais, tu n'auras pas le choix, mon papa. Même moi, je n'y puis rien… Ni moi, ni Pouch', ni aucun de nos amis du monde surnaturel… Je te confie la femme que j'aime le plus, et j'espère le premier et le seul des enfants que je pourrai jamais lui donner…

- Algie !

- Papa, il me reste des semaines, mais je n'en peux déjà plus… Il faut que je protège les miens, tant que j'arrive encore à réfléchir… Clio, ce bébé, prends-en soin pour nous tous !

- Tu as ma parole, Alguérande.

- Bien. Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix, j'ai à faire, jusqu'au bout de mes forces ! Silence !

- Oui, Algie, céda son père. Je serai juste non loin de toi. Et je serai au plus près, toujours !

- Tu ne devrais pas te faire ce mal, mon papa…

- Je ne veux pas te perdre…

* * *

Massif, carré, solide, Gander semblait fixer la mer d'étoiles depuis son fauteuil de second du _Pharaon_.

- Nous nous dirigeons vers l'Observatoire Ojol, capitaine. Vous y téléchargerez les fichiers de surveillance sur notre parcours, et ce depuis le précédent passage d'un cuirassé de la Flotte terrestre, et celui qui nous suivra. Vous serez reçu par le Directeur, et vous donnerez un banquet en retour. J'ai déjà tout préparé, les festivités, le menu.

- Vous pourriez, n'être pas aussi efficace, Gander… ?

- Je suis ainsi, capitaine. Comment allez-vous depuis que nous avons repris notre vol ?

- Je me sens dolent, mais sans plus. Je n'ai plus jamais vomi ni n'ai tourné de l'œil… Je tiens mon poste. Il le faut. Est-ce que mes autres lieutenants se doutent de quelque chose ?

- Ils ne sont pas idiots. Vous avez été très mal, capitaine. Mais ils ne poseront aucune question indiscrète. Avec la Professeur Dox, je suis le seul…

- Ça ne va pas durer…

Alguérande revint à son fauteuil sur l'aire un peu surélevée de la passerelle du _Pharaon_.

- Des menaces sur notre route ?

- Aucune, capitaine, renseigna Gander.

- Et concernant Terra IV ?

- Les scans renseignent toujours des activités trépignantes à la surface de cette planète… Il y a des explosions, des morts, et des destructions, fit Gander. Je vois un grand arbre qui est lentement tailladé, et qui finira par être abattu !

- C'est impossible… Cet Arbre est attaqué ?

- Cet Arbre est frappé, encore et encore… Il se meurt… Vous comprenez de quoi il s'agit ?

- C'est mon passé, une vie qui n'a plus rien à voir avec moi. Ne vous posez plus de questions à ce sujet, Gander, et ne m'interrogez plus !

- Oui, capitaine…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Alguérande revint à son fauteuil, s'y assit.

- Réacteurs pleine puissance, nous sommes en retard sur notre plan de vol !

- A vos ordres, fit docilement Gander.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

- Capitaine sur la passerelle !

- Je prends mon service, lieutenant Oxymonth. Que cela soit répertorié dans le carnet de vol. Des nouvelles de votre dernière nuit de veille en date ?

- Le calme plat, capitaine. Je voudrais cependant vous montrer quelque chose…

Alguérande s'approcha de la console du second du _Pharaon_, se pencha vers l'un des écrans.

- Une flottille ! ?

- Une armada de vaisseaux qui n'étaient pas là hier quand j'ai pris ma veille… Ces dizaines de cuirassés ont surgi durant la nuit, et je n'ai rien vu ! Mais ils sont là ! Leur identification est inconnue. Ils ne paraissent pas menaçants, mais ils n'ont rien à faire là ! Au fait, j'attends vraiment une explication, de vos ailes, capitaine… ?

- Il s'agit de mon héritage ancestral, de mes talents non souhaités mais bel et bien là… Je suis né ainsi, Gander. Et j'userai de ces dons pour nous aider, si n'nécessaire.

- Mais ça n'arrivera pas, vous n'en aurez pas le temps ?

- Je m'essouffle, je m'éteints, je tenterai de tenir bon au plus possible. Je compte sur vous, pour le reste, lieutenant Oxymonth.

- Mon dévouement vous est tout entier acquis.

- Je sais… Et pas seulement vu votre nature… Vous m'appréciez vraiment !

- Vous êtes un Mortel et un Humain très attachant… Vous êtes si unique, exceptionnel, vous auriez mérité plus d'années !

- Le nombre d'années n'importe pas. J'ai à prolonger celle d'autres… Les Sylvidres de Terra IV, mon père… Ça me semble si loin, si étranger, et si primordial en même temps !

Alguérande serra les poings.

- Je vais aller voir Leyne Dox !

* * *

La magnifique Mécanoïde sourit au jeune capitaine du _Pharaon_.

- Oui, capitaine Waldenheim ?

- Chaque jour, vos pronostics me laissent moins de temps… Là, aujourd'hui, combien de semaines je peux encore espérer ?

- Je dois vous faire d'autres tests.

- Je pressens le pire… En fait, je préfère que vous vous absteniez de me transmettre les résultats !

- J'y suis obligée, capitaine.

* * *

Khell était venu partager le dîner de son petit protégé et l'appétit de ce dernier faisait plaisir à voir.

- J'aurai au moins quelques bonnes nouvelles à transmettre à ton père.

Alguérande cligna de l'œil à son adresse.

- Mais je suis très capable de le lui dire de vive voix ! pouffa-t-il. En revanche, si tu confirmes, il ne pourra pas douter de mes propos ! Il est un tantinet sceptique, ce Pirate !

- C'est assez compréhensible, fit doucement Khell. Sans lui en donner la confirmation officielle, tu lui as clairement annoncé que tes jours étaient comptés. Il ne s'attend dès lors plus qu'à des infos funestes ! D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder à te rejoindre. Il ne te lâchera plus, aucun de nous ne t'abandonnera plus un instant.

Le jeune homme rajouta du sucre dans son café.

- Et toi, comment tu supportes tout cela, Khell ? interrogea-t-il après un moment de silence, Minikun en boule sur ses genoux et ronronnant sous les caresses.

- Il me faut l'accepter, Algie, mais c'est insupportable ! avoua alors le Pirate aux cheveux blancs. J'ai voulu à tout prix te sauver de ce monstre qui t'avait donné le jour. Et au final, tu auras eu si peu de temps avec ta véritable famille…

- Trois petites années, mais elles ont été intenses, sourit Alguérande. Ce fut un bonheur parfait. Peu de gens peuvent tirer ce constat.

- Il n'empêche que c'est profondément injuste ! insista Khell. Dambale t'a puni bien cruellement d'avoir eu l'ascendant sur elle !

- Peut-être aurais-je fait la même chose, si j'avais été à sa place. Et même là, le Seigneur des Carsinoés, bien qu'il ne demeure plus que Talmaïdès, n'a pas l'intention de perdre du temps à accélérer ma fin…

Alguérande s'étant mis à frissonner, Khell se leva et revint avec une couverture pour lui en entourer les épaules.

- Qu'as-tu en tête, Algie ? reprit-il alors.

- Je vais d'abord tenter de découvrir d'où sort cette mini flottille de cuirassés, ensuite je prendrai mon courage à deux mains pouvoir ce que je peux faire pour Terra IV. L'autre jour, j'ai été faible et lâche, j'ai reculé et j'ai fui ! Il faut pourtant que je trouve une solution pour le Sanctuaire de mon Pouchy ! Je le lui rendrai, sinon…

- Oui, Algie ?

- Sinon, il me faudra prendre une décision si Terra IV ne peut pas redevenir un havre de paix !

- Quel genre de décision ?

- Si les Sylvidres de la Colonie n'arrivent pas à s'entendre pour désigner une Reine acceptée par tous les clans, elles devront se trouver un autre lieu où crécher. Leurs querelles dénaturent Terra IV, l'insultent, pire la blessent par leurs affrontements violents ! L'Arbre de Vie a déjà bien assez à faire pour résister aux assauts de Balkendorf que pour aller leur secouer les puces et les obliger à se mettre autour d'une table, et sans couteaux planqués sous les chaises !

Khell fronça les sourcils.

- Que pourrais-tu bien décider ? souffla-t-il.

- Je viens de le dire : qu'elles aillent voir ailleurs pour s'installer ! ragea le jeune homme.

- Elles ne quitteront jamais Terra IV !

- Comme si j'allais leur laisser le choix !

- Franchement, hormis tout ravager, tu ne les obligeras jamais à errer vers un nouvel asile.

Alguérande fit la grimace.

- Pour ce qui est de tout saccager, elles y sont déjà bien occupées, maugréa-t-il.

- Tu as raison, Algie, il faut impérativement les arrêter, conclut Khell. Pouchy doit pouvoir rentrer chez lui et poursuivre sa formation auprès de Torien et de cet Arbre.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Je le lui ai promis. Pouchy est un ange et je dois assurer son bonheur, ensuite la petite sorcière d'Orishmir prendra la relève.

- Elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup, remarqua Khell.

- Oui, c'est un séducteur, notre Pouchy !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Vision incongrue, un cuirassé vert arborant le drapeau Pirate volait bord à bord avec un navire de la Flotte terrestre.

- Algie !

Albator avait longuement étreint son fils.

- Je fais rapidement passer l'_Arcadia_ sous bouclier occulteur, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai nulle envie de jeter la moindre ombre sur ta réputation !

- Et tu vas aussi mordre sur ta chique pour supporter d'être le passager d'un cuirassé Militaire… Merci de t'être présenté en civil, papa. Les membres d'équipage du _Pharaon_ sont légèrement susceptibles sur les signes Pirates…

- Quoi, ils ignorent notre lien de parenté ? A d'autres, mon beau gamin à la crinière fauve ! Tu aurais bien été capable d'être le premier à tout balancer ! rit le grand Pirate balafré.

- Faux, papa. Tu as été le premier… Tu es venu à ma première permission d'élève à l'Académie, en grand « uniforme » de capitaine de l'_Arcadia _! En revanche, je peux t'assurer que tous ont été scotchés au possible quand tu es venu pour mes galons, en véritable uniforme de capitaine de notre Flotte.

- Alguérande, tu es un enfant selon mon cœur.

- Et moi, je suis tellement fier que tu sois mon papa !

Albator passa le bras autour des épaules de son fils à la chevelure fauve.

- Je t'ai promis d'être là, je ne te lâche plus, mon petit !

- Tu vas t'y briser le cœur…

- Il l'est déjà.

- Qu'as-tu dit à Alhannis, Alcéllya… ?

- Que je t'assistais. Et dire qu'Alhannis vient de signer un personnel contrat juteux avec la Flotte pour réviser leurs Ordinateurs principaux… Il aurait pu faire des merveilles avec ton Ark !

- Il le fera. Il dopera mon Ordinatrice Centrale. Oxymonth et le nouveau capitaine bénéficieront des talents de mon aîné ! Viens t'attabler, papa, j'ai fait demander ton menu préféré aux Cuisines.

- Lequel de mes menus ? tenta de plaisanter Albator au vu de la mine de papier mâché d'Alguérande.

- Un mix de toutes tes envies !

- Algie, tu es encore plus tordu que moi… C'est un compliment, quoique… ! ?

Alguérande éclata de rire.

- Je suis digne de mon papa, c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

- Et moi donc. Maintenant, je veux savoir comment tu vas ! ?

- Mon dossier médical est confidentiel !

- Mais tes sensations te trahissent, tu es à fleur de peau, toutes tes émotions sont si captables… Clio en est même malade, retournée, alitée… Tu nous as tout avoué, à mots couverts. Nous n'ignorons rien de ton état… Et, oui, ça me brise le cœur, Algie ! Il n'y a vraiment rien…

- Je t'envoie à ma Médecin-Cheffe… Elle te donnera tous les détails, et mon décompte… Mais si j'étais toi, je profiterais juste de ce temps, à nous rendre heureux, sans soucis. S'il te plaît, papa…

- On dirait que les presciences de Clio, le temps qu'elle te donnait est plus court encore qu'aux dernières infos, s'affola Albator. D'accord, Algie, je ne vais plus me préoccuper que de toi, mon petit !

- Je crois que je devrais m'en réjouir, mais tu vas aussi me coller ! Tu es une plaie, mon papa !

- Je suis la poisse, je ne lâche jamais !

- Merci.

- Je ne pensais pas entendre jamais un tel compliment !

Albator s'assombrit.

- Mais pas dans ces conditions… Mon gamin !

Alguérande se serra encore contre son père, cherchant du réconfort, recevant des câlins en retour, heureux au possible, profitant à fond du temps bien trop court du moment d'affection complice échangé.

En dépit de son absence de bouche, Clio dû esquisser un sourire.

- Alguérande, tu n'as pas à me faire la cérémonie du thé !

- Je ne la maîtrise pas… J'essaye là juste de te servir un thé très alcoolisé… Mon papa va mal !

- Bien sûr, il sait qu'il va te perdre !

- Et tu le lui as dit, puisque je suis certain que ma Médecin-Cheffe n'a rien trahi de mon état… Clio ! ?

- Oui, je lui ai transmis mes presciences… Mais ton père a besoin de tes confirmations… Il n'ignore rien, mais il a tellement peur de la vérité que tu vas lui asséner…

- Généralement, là tu me demandes de l'épargner…

- Sauf que là ton papa a tout anticipé… Algie, ton papa a besoin de la vérité.

- Il la connait déjà…

- Oui, mais il doit l'entendre de ta bouche…

- D'accord… Un prochain jour.

Alguérande se leva. Il laissa tomber son archet de violoncelle, faisant cracher un sifflement strident à son instrument.

- La flottille qui s'approche, papa a-t-il les résultats ?

- Ce sont des destroyers des colonies Sylvidres autres que celles de Terra IV.

- Merci, papa… Toujours à écouter aux portes, toi !

- Mais, tu m'as fait venir, en priorité pour cette info !

- C'est vrai… Je vais l'a transmettre à mon second lhorois. Il a besoin de savoir. Des vaisseaux de guerre Sylvidres, vers Terra IV ? Ça va être le pire bordel que jamais… Ces plantes vont désertifier leur propre planète !

Alguérande retint un gémissement.

- Je n'aime pas quand j'ai raison ! Papa, cette flottille, elle représente une menace ?

- Bien sûr, nous sommes sur leur plan de vol !

- Tu as réussi à l'identifier ?

- La silhouette de ces vaisseaux ne t'évoque donc rien ?

- Si… J'en ai vu, des clones. Mais ceux-là ne sont pas l'œuvre de Zartiguryan ! Les autres colonies Sylvidres envoient leurs troupes vers Terra IV ?

- Même si elles ne reconnaissent aucune Souveraine, elles ont besoin de savoir malgré tout qu'il y a une Reine. Et en l'absence de celle-ci, elles tiennent à avoir leur mot à dire dans la succession.

Le grand Pirate balafré s'assombrit.

- Oui, elles viennent épauler les clans de Terra IV ! Quelque part, nous ne risquons rien, enfin en théorie.

- Et moi, en tant qu'officier de la Flotte, je ne peux leur permettre de tout mettre à feu et à sève !

- Je sais. Mais ton _Pharaon_ est bien trop en position d'infériorité !

- J'ai remarqué…

- Une mini-armada Sylvidre… Le pire est en route pour le Sanctuaire de ce pauvre Pouchy…


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Alguérande sourit.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, mon papa !

- C'est vrai qu'en temps ordinaires, j'ai à me partager entre vous trois.

- Et Alhannis est particulièrement possessif !

- J'ai si longtemps respiré à son rythme de bébé, et lui ressentait mes émotions même s'il n'était pas là… Oui, il a la première part et ça lui donne effectivement une place privilégiée. En fait, vous avez tous une place privilégiée, différente.

Alguérande prit une autre cookie sur le plateau devant lui.

- Au fait, Alhie t'a-t-il déjà transmis la nouvelle ?

- Non, laquelle ?

- Khélye et lui se sont remis ensemble ! C'est Madaryne qui me l'a appris lors de son passage éclair !

- Ah oui, ça c'est une excellente nouvelle ! se réjouit Albator. Alhannis devrait enfin retrouver le sourire. Il a beaucoup souffert de cette rupture, se jetant à corps perdu dans le travail.

- Alhannis et Khélye ont toujours été faits l'un pour l'autre, glissa Clio qui se tenait auprès de ses deux amis dans le salon du capitaine du _Pharaon_. Ils ne pouvaient que reprendre leur histoire !

- Madaryne t'a encore donné d'autres infos ? questionna le grand Pirate balafré.

- Khélye va assister Alhannis pour diriger la société de consultance en informatique qu'il a créée.

- Voilà une collaboration qui ne pourra que resserrer leurs liens, commenta Albator. Je les appellerai pour les féliciter.

Alguérande finit son thé, se leva.

- Nous sommes en approche de l'Observatoire Ojol, je dois finaliser ma visite. On se revoit ce soir. Papa, tu peux aller tenir compagnie à Pouchy ? Le pauvre s'ennuie à périr !

- Je vais m'occuper de lui.

* * *

Comme à chaque arrivée à un Observatoire Militaire placé stratégiquement, le cuirassé de la Flotte avait quasiment mis à l'arrêt pendant que son capitaine se rendait auprès du directeur pour recevoir les rapports des trois mois écoulés depuis le dernier passage d'un autre vaisseau de surveillance.

Alguérande avait profité de la brève halte pour entendre les commentaires du directeur de la station spatiale, prenant le temps quelque part de le distraire par sa visite vu le peu d'opportunité pour les passagers de voir de nouveaux visages.

En retour, le jeune homme avait aussi fait part des observations des stations sur lesquelles il s'était précédemment rendu, assurant d'un calme presque complet dans cette partie de la mer d'étoiles.

- C'est vous qui m'avez informé de cette flottille qui sillonnait l'espace, reprit Alguérande à l'adresse de Ub Lhore, le directeur de l'Observatoire.

- Ces vaisseaux ne menaçaient personne, mais vu leur armement, je devais immédiatement les signaler ! Avez-vous pu les identifier ?

- Oui, et je connais également leur destination. Il s'agit de querelles de succession au sein d'un peuple, il n'y aura aucun dommage collatéral.

- Vous me rassurez.

Ub Lhore fronça ses doubles paires de sourcils et sa courte trompe de pachyderme s'agita.

- Je suppose que vous savez qu'un vaisseau camouflé vole à petite distance de votre cuirassé, capitaine Waldenheim ?

- Oui, c'est un allié.

- Et ce même s'il est répertorié comme Pirate ! Vous avez des relations vraiment surprenantes…

- Ce sont mes affaires, glissa doucement mais froidement le jeune homme.

- En effet, veuillez m'excuser. Je vous fais visiter ma station spatiale ?

- Avec plaisir !

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Alguérande était revenu sur son cuirassé qui avait repris son vol vers sa destination suivante, continuant de s'assurer que la zone ne présentait aucun danger pour ceux qui la parcourait.

Alguérande avait trouvé Khell qui l'attendait dans son salon.

- Ton papa est dans les jardins avec Pouchy. Il a occupé ton petit frère en lui faisant faire des plantations.

- Des plantations ? répéta le jeune homme en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Oui, il a demandé à Toshiro de transférer tout un herbier sur l'ordinateur de Pouch'. Et ensuite il a convaincu ton petit frère de passer à la pratique, sourit le pirate aux cheveux blancs.

- Voilà qui va bien remplir les journées de Pouchy. Un peu d'engrais accélérant et il pourra bientôt voir les pousses.

- Et dans la foulée, pour rester dans les végétaux, Pouchy a proposé ses services aux cuisines pour les épluchages !

- Si ça lui fait passer le temps, c'est le principal. Il doit vraiment se sentir perdu ici…

- Il est avec votre père et toi, crois-moi, il va bien !

- Je suppose… Tu passes la soirée avec nous ?

- Je préfère vous laisser en famille.

- D'accord. Bon, excuse-moi, là j'ai à faire suivre les rapports de l'Observatoire, j'en finis avec les tracasseries administratives ensuite je pourrai profiter de la soirée avant mon jour de congé hebdomadaire !

Khell se retira alors, laissant le jeune homme à ses tâches.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Le regard sombre, Alguérande suivait sur l'écran transparent d'une des consoles sur pied proches de son fauteuil de commandement la progression de la flottille Sylvidre partant soutenir les clans qui se déchiraient sur Terra IV.

- On ne peut pas les laisser progresser aussi impunément, protesta le second du _Pharaon_. Ils pourraient soudain cesser de ne plus être aussi pacifiques !

- C'est une éventualité… admit le jeune homme en triturant nerveusement le col roulé de sa soyeuse chemise blanche sous la veste d'uniforme. Mais je n'ai pas à prendre cette initiative. Et notre plan de vol nous emmène à l'opposé de la direction prise par la flottille. Quel est votre avis sur la question, lieutenant Oxymonth ?

- Votre père et vous êtes presque les plus calés sur le sujet Sylvidre. Et vous êtes tous les deux-là !

- Une coïncidence, Gander, et vous savez pourquoi il ne me quitte pas.

Alguérande reposa les yeux sur le lhorois.

- Qu'avez-vous encore en tête ?

- Et si nous avions l'opportunité de retourner sur votre Terra IV, que feriez-vous ?

- Aucune idée, fit sincèrement le capitaine du _Pharaon_. Ces plantes s'entredéchirent, nous sommes en parfaite infériorité numérique avec notre cuirassé ! Et il s'agit d'ailleurs de leurs affaires internes, nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler, notre aide n'a pas été sollicitée… Nous avons une foultitude de règles à respecter dans nos propos et actes – je comprends que mon père ait fini par ne pouvoir s'y plier une fois qu'on a ramené au premier plan son âme noire de Pirate !

Alguérande s'agita dans son fauteuil, poings serrés.

- Videz totalement votre sac ! intima-t-il avec une pointe de sécheresse.

- Je ne sais pas pour votre père, capitaine. Mais vous concernant, vous avez des facultés particulières, hors normes, et qui ne relèvent nullement du règlement de la Flotte, qu'elle soit terrestre ou d'un autre gouvernement ! Et donc je peux aisément deviner que vous pouvez vous occuper des affaires Sylvidres, à votre façon. Je n'ai pas à ajouter : vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Alguérande se détendit soudain.

- Croyez-bien que je meure d'envie d'aller rétablir l'ordre au Sanctuaire de mon petit Pouchy – bien que « mourir » ne soit sans nul doute pas le terme le mieux choisi ! Mais vous auriez dû voir ces furies ! Une seule ferait reculer et fuir plusieurs de nos commandos ! Je n'ai pas pu intervenir… Et plus le temps passe, plus la situation empire et est à chaque instant plus explosive ! Je crains que même moi, avec mes talents spéciaux, n'y puisse plus rien.

- Et… Pouchy ?

- Pouchy est un ado pur, ces guerres ne sont pas pour lui. Il doit protéger cet endroit, mais pas si on fait de lui une sorte de cible toute désignée ! Si ces orties s'en prenaient à lui, je ne serai bientôt plus en état de le protéger, et mon père encore moins car l'Arbre de Vie n'interagit pas avec lui… Il faut parfois laisser faire les choses, Gander.

- Je n'ai fait que cela, toute ma vie, toute ma carrière. Et là, je voyais tant d'opportunités de vraiment tout changer, grâce à vos dons !

- Je peux le comprendre. Je pense évidemment avoir eu ce raisonnement à plus d'une reprise, tout en détestant ces pouvoirs – comme tout qui en a possédés à un moment, j'imagine – mais là il me faut avant tout mener le _Pharaon_ selon les ordres de notre Flotte, Gander. C'est en réalité tout ce dont je suis capable dans mes conditions actuelles de survie.

Alguérande passa la main sur son front.

- La Professeur Dox a eu beau, lors de ses dernières funestes prévisions, rallonger mon temps de deux semaines non négligeables, l'issue demeure la même. Gander, je suis avant tout le capitaine de ce cuirassé, je ne peux plus comme avant laisser mes sentiments l'emporter et me guider pour tout ravager !

- Ça vous pèse ?

- …

- Capitaine ! Alguérande ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus le temps de me poser ces questions.

- Et si vous aviez eu le temps… ?

- Je crains que les tiraillements entre mes facultés pour résoudre certains problèmes à ma façon, et devoir suivre les règles de la Flotte, n'auraient fini par me rendre presque fou… Je n'ai pas besoin de ces troubles pour savoir que je me sens partir en véritable vrille ! Il vaut mieux que tout se termine, sinon je serais vraiment devenu ingérable. Je ne dis pas le boulot que vous auriez eu en ce cas de figure !

- Je suis déjà bien occupé, sourit soudain le lhorois en caressant la corne de son front. Capitaine…

- Oui, lieutenant ?

- Vous êtes un des rares, avec mes concepteurs et Leyne Dox, à savoir pour ma véritable nature. Je peux donc assurer mes tâches vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et ce des jours voire des semaines durant. Vous pourriez profiter de votre père, vous occuper de votre petit frère ? Je prendrais le relai !

- Merci, Gander. Mais mon travail m'occupe, me fait penser à autre chose, je crois que j'en besoin, une nécessité vitale. Et si je crois en certaines choses, je peux allonger mon espérance de vie, comme l'a diagnostiqué notre Médecin-Cheffe, après ces derniers examens. Bien qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'arrête là !

- Pourquoi ?

Alguérande partit dans un petit éclat de rire.

- Mais parce qu'à force de me prélever du sang, entre autres échantillons pour ses examens, il ne m'en restera plus une goutte dans les veines !

- Leyne est redoutable.

- Et je ne ferai rien sans ordres directs de notre Etat-Major ! gronda Alguérande en se drapant à nouveau dans son aura de capitaine de cuirassé de Flotte Militaire. Pour le moment, et longtemps, nous poursuivons notre vol, à nous assurer que les zones spatiales sont sécurisées, en effectuant notre travail de surveillants. Terra IV est loin de moi, au propre comme au figuré, perdue à jamais !

- Pouchy ?

- Je ne pourrai jamais le lui avouer !

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Ne me contredites plus jamais, même entre quatre yeux, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, capitaine. Nos services touchent à leur fin, je vous offre un chocolat chaud au Mess des Officiers ?

- Avec plaisir !

Alguérande se leva… et s'étala piteusement de tout son long, sans forces.

- Capitaine ! ? s'affola le lhorois.

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes, elles se sont dérobées sous moi…

Alguérande roula sur le dos alors que son second appelait en urgence l'équipe médicale sur la passerelle.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Leyne Dox, la Médecin-Cheffe du _Pharaon_ et Chirurgienne du bord s'était épanchée en de savantes et médicales explications, graphiques et résultats de scanners et autres examens physiques, à l'appui.

- Désolé, Dr Dox, mais je n'ai rien compris ! glapit un grand Pirate balafré après d'interminables minutes de virtuosité verbale. Je n'attends pas de vous une conférence scientifique, je veux savoir où en est mon fils à la chevelure fauve ! ?

- J'aurais préféré que vous preniez la patience de suivre mes exposés, capitaine Albator Waldenheim…

- Juste Albator, depuis bien longtemps.

- Capitaine Albator, je viens de tout vous démontrer. Mais la façon dont je m'exprime ne peut que vous être totalement hermétique, je le réalise, je m'en excuse.

- Alguérande ! ? hurla quasiment Albator, poings serrés, à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge de la Mécanoïde.

- Comme je l'avais dit à votre fils, dès ma découverte de son état de santé, le poison distillé en lui par Dambale et réveillé tout récemment, s'est attaqué, entre autres, à son système osseux, à ses jambes. Cela explique qu'il se soit effondré, son corps incapable de le soutenir. Les os de ses jambes sont en train d'être gravement détruits, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, car le poison de cette Carsinoé est totalement inconnu des fichiers médicaux de nos univers. Et je vous prie de croire que j'ai cherché partout depuis bien longtemps ! Je ne sais pas ce qui tue mon capitaine Alguérande Waldenheim, et je ne peux donc quasiment rien !

- Arrêtez de tourner en boucle ! éructa encore Albator. Ce que vous me balancez, je le sais depuis qu'Algie m'a mis au courant du compte-à-rebours qui était devenu le sien ! Il ne peut plus marcher ?

- Il pourra, avec certains aménagements.

Albator bondit sur ses pieds, toujours de noir vêtu, sa longue veste d'intérieur claquant autour de lui.

- On dirait que vous parlez d'arranger l'intérieur de votre appartement !

- Un appartement ? Je n'ai pas de logement. Entre chaque vol, je retourne à mon usine de conception. Je comprends votre colère, capitaine Albator, mais pas les termes de votre ironie ? Je vais tâcher de tourner autrement mes propos : avec certaines aides, je peux faire marcher Alguérande.

- Et des aides, de quel ordre… ? souffla un Pirate qui n'était nullement rassuré !

- Une légère armature en exosquelette, pour suppléer aux muscles et os défaillants, reprit Leyne. Cette armature remplacera ses jambes.

- Et, ça durera combien de temps ? Ou plutôt, ça fonctionnera combien de temps jusqu'à la prochaine fracture de son organisme vivant ? se résigna un homme qui n'avait jamais cédé devant rien ni personne !

- Je peux assurer à Alguérande de pouvoir tenir debout, pour le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre, avoua une Mécanoïde désolée au possible, presque Humaine ! Ce sera déjà ça…

- Oui, ce sera déjà ça… Mais ce handicap sera terrible pour lui, et pour tous ceux qui l'aiment… Algie a déjà senti ses reins être brisés, lors d'un attentat sur mon _Arcadia_, un tronc lui fracassant la colonne vertébrale – on dirait que son propre destin revient toujours au même point : ses jambes mortes…

Leyne posa une main compatissante et apaisante sur l'épaule du grand Pirate balafré.

- Je ne peux pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles, capitaine, j'en suis désolée. Et vous saviez qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il en soit autrement ! ?

- Si je n'avais pas l'espoir chevillé au cœur, il y a longtemps que j'aurais été le premier à quitter ce monde, j'en ai eu les élans, parfois. Mais je ne partirai plus jamais sans savoir les miens heureux, en famille. Je serai auprès d'Alguérande, c'est aussi simple que cela. Ensuite, j'irai auprès de mes autres enfants, qui doivent songer à leur propre famille… Mais je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner de n'avoir pu prendre soin de celle dont Alguérande et Madaryne rêvaient… Le destin est ironique au possible : le Pirate honni de tous a eu son premier enfant de celle chargée de mettre fin à ses exactions, Algie est né de mes viols et d'une génitrice folle à lier – je ne vous apprends rien, c'est dans nos dossiers respectifs bien que réservés à quelques personnes d'accès dont une Médecin-Cheffe, et aujourd'hui, la nature même d'Algie le condamne sans aucun espoir…

- Pouchy ? glissa Leyne.

- Pouchy n'a même plus dix ans d'âge mental, il est un petit garçon heureux et simple dans ses actions quotidiennes, je ne sais même pas s'il se souvient de sa vie quasi magique sur Terra IV, il ne doit rien soupçonner des guerres qui ravagent son paradis… Pouchy ne peut rien pour Alguérande, et je ne peux tolérer de perdre un fils pour un autre, et ce même si c'est un jeu où Algie adore me faire tourner en bourrique… Je suis désespéré, Dr Dox, vous comprenez cela ? Je perds Alguérande et je sais que Pouchy va souffrir tous les martyres des univers à le savoir… Je ne sais ce qui est pire : continuer à assister à l'agonie d'un fils, ou ne pas ignorer qu'un autre ne le supportera pas… Car comment expliquer à Pouch'… Il a une foi absolue en Alguérande. Quelque part, bien qu'Algie soit l'aîné, c'est Pouchy qui ne songe qu'à le protéger ! Et tout va bientôt finir… Aucun des deux ne pourra le supporter.

- Mon exosquelette… tenta Leyne. Ça le fera tenir. Il n'y a que cela, en fait… Je vous demande de signer la Décharge pour m'autoriser à poser cet appareillage sur mon capitaine. Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, capitaine Albator, sinon ce sera fini avant même la fin de cette semaine !

- Alguérande, il n'a rien dit, j'ai bien compris, aussi ?

- Vu son niveau de douleurs après la brève paralysie, je l'ai fait placer dans un coma artificiel. L'exosquelette lui rendra de son autonomie et de sa conscience, pour fonctionner – comme il semble que ce soit le terme dans votre famille pour braver tous les aléas ! L'exosquelette lui donnera des semaines, je ne peux rien de plus. Il ne s'agit nullement d'un chantage, juste du simple exposé des faits, comme l'était ma démonstration médicale, mais si complexe… Que décidez-vous, capitaine Albator ?

- Où sont les papiers à signer ?

Leyne Dox marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous acceptez ? Pour Alguérande, cela va de soi. Mais, pour… le reste ?

- Je crois en l'espoir, depuis toujours. Il y a peut-être encore une chance pour Terra IV et même assisté, Algie est capable de faire quelque chose ! Terra IV est trop importante… Et Alguérande ne laissera jamais un champ de ruines à son petit frère… Il y a forcément une solution, et Algie a besoin de temps pour la trouver !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Il ne me reste que ça…


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Avec une certaine appréhension, Khell s'était annoncé à l'appartement occupé par les invités privilégiés du capitaine du _Pharaon_.

- Désolé de t'importuner, Clio, mais je n'en peux plus de tourner en rond dans le mien ! Il y a des nouvelles ?

- Assieds-toi et verse-toi un verre, ce red bourbon est une merveille.

Les muscles faciaux de la Jurassienne eurent quelques infimes frémissements, signes d'un sourire apaisant.

- Crois-moi, Albator n'a guère eu plus d'infos que toi. Alguérande s'est muré dans le silence, refusant de voir qui que ce soit. La semaine d'apprentissage de maîtrise de l'exosquelette se termine et, effectivement, Leyne Dox a fait appeler son père.

- Je crois qu'en dépit de notre profonde affection à tous, pour lui, aucun de nous ne peut imaginer ce qu'Algie a enduré, reprit le Pirate aux cheveux blancs après un moment de silence.

Clio inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Passées les quelques secondes où Alguérande n'a eu aucune sensation du bas de son corps, ce fut ensuite tout le contraire. Il a hurlé qu'on lui dépeçait les jambes et que ses muscles se déchiraient. Ses cris en ont glacé plus d'un sur sa passerelle avant que Dox n'arrive et ne puisse le soulager en l'endormant avant même de l'examiner.

- J'ai vu l'enregistrement… Ces hurlements étaient atroces… Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que cet exosquelette va lui permettre de se déplacer.

- Leyne Dox a fixé l'armature et ses articulations profondément dans sa chair, jusqu'aux os où une tige de métal s'est déployée pour les remplacer leur office, tous les systèmes électroniques reliés et plongeant dans sa moelle épinière. J'avoue que je suis surprise qu'il se soit si rapidement remis de cette lourde intervention pour entamer aussitôt sa rééducation.

- Algie a toujours été un battant, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Khell. Ce gamin ne se laissera jamais abattre. Voilà pourquoi son père a accepté l'opération, qu'Alguérande soit debout pour voir arriver la fin.

- Et toi, tu aurais signé la Décharge ?

- Non. Algie a déjà bien trop souffert. Je l'aurais laissé dormir jusqu'à ce que le poison ait raison de lui. C'était le plus paisible. Là, il va passer par un nouveau martyre…

- Heureusement pour moi, c'est à mon père de sang que l'on a posé la question ! persifla Alguérande en rentrant dans le salon, d'un pas plutôt léger. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Khell, je commande un cuirassé !

- Le lieutenant Oxymonth s'en est très bien chargé durant… ton indisponibilité, objecta encore le Pirate aux cheveux blancs.

- Mais dans l'organigramme de l'équipage, c'est moi qui porte le numéro Un ! grinça encore le jeune homme à la crinière fauve. Et nous venons d'ailleurs de recevoir de nouvelles directives !

- Lesquelles ?

- Les pires, gronda Albator en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil piquant au passage le verre de red bourbon de sa Jurassienne d'amie et le sifflant d'un trait. Ton option était en réalité la meilleure, Khell !

- Rajoutez encore un mot et je vous colle au mur tous les deux ! aboya le capitaine du _Pharaon_.

- Il est en forme, lui, marmonna Khell. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

- Moi non plus, confia le grand Pirate balafré.

Il soupira.

- Et pourtant, ce pire à venir est le meilleur dans la situation présente.

- Si tu pouvais, toi aussi ne pas t'enferrer dans l'ironie, grommela encore Khell. Un, je peux le supporter, pas deux. Et, toi, je ne te peux pas t'en coller deux pour décisions juvéniles !

- Je ne prends pas d'initiative, j'ai reçu des ordres précis, protesta Alguérande, toujours debout, mains sur les hanches.

- Où allons-nous ? questionna Khell.

- Nous retournons vers Terra IV. La flottille Sylvidre est tout près et des combats font déjà rage… Je ne vois pas trop quelle sera notre utilité, hormis leur offrir une cible supplémentaire… Mais qui sait, elles finiront peut-être par se soumettre au descendant du fils de leur ancienne Déesse Protectrice… Si seulement Pouchy n'était pas à mon bord… Papa ?

- Je pourrais le prendre sur l'_Arcadia_, mais je ne te lâche pas. Aussi, ici ou sur mon cuirassé, Pouch' est tout aussi exposé.

Albator passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Si on revient près de Terra IV, Pouchy retrouverait ses pouvoirs de Gardien apprenti ? questionna-t-il.

- Possible. Je ne sais pas. Je ne traite plus qu'un problème à la fois, chacun d'eux me donnant trop de fil à retordre ! Et, si tu me lâchais, papa ? Pouchy serait alors sauf !

- Je préfère que vos vies à tous les deux soient exposées que de vous perdre tous les deux de façon certaine. Et Pouchy, depuis toutes ces années, est partie intégrante de Terra IV, il ne peut vivre loin de ce monde qui lui permet de jouir de toutes ses facultés et même infiniment plus ! Je suis là, Algie, ne me repropose plus jamais de t'abandonner !

- Je vais sur la passerelle reprendre mon poste.

Alguérande quitta l'appartement aussi rapidement qu'il y avait déboulé.

Albator et Khell échangèrent un regard préoccupé.

- Algie agit de façon quasi normale, et même de manière plus responsable que jamais ! ? Cette réaction est totalement aberrante ! avoua le second.

- Et qu'il nie totalement ce qui est arrivé ces sept derniers jours est plus inquiétant que la progression de son état de santé, reconnut le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Je ne sais pas à quoi il rumine depuis son effondrement, mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout !

Albator serra les poings.

- Une fois que nous serons revenus vers Terra IV, toutes les forces en présence se déchaîneront, reprit-il. Je suis passager, escorte, je n'ai à me mêler de rien sinon appuyer mon fils le moment venu.

- Tu pourras te cantonner à ce rôle ? intervint Clio.

- Je le dois, pour ce que contiendra le dossier Militaire d'Algie, le souvenir qu'il laissera. Je ne peux pas le souiller, tout comme le mien fut enterré par les manipulations de Lothar… La carrière d'Alguérande sera aussi brève que superbe, c'est ce qui doit rester de lui. Je me ferai violence, pour lui.

- En ce cas, nous serons tous avec toi, firent Clio et Khell. Nous ne lâcherons pas le petit.

- Merci.

* * *

Alguérande fit irruption sur sa passerelle.

- Cap sur Terra IV !

Gander acquiesça.

- A vos ordres, capitaine !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Plusieurs jours durant, ses pères biologique et de cœur avaient observé Alguérande.

Et, uniquement passagers à bord du _Pharaon_, ils avaient fini par se retrouver au Mess des Officiers où le jeune homme leur avait obtenu une dérogation exceptionnelle.

- Alguérande continue de se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé, jamais… Comme s'il était un capitaine de vingt-deux ans, à son premier commandement, et prenant son rôle au plus sérieux possible !

- Trop sérieux, marmonna Albator. Il se concentre uniquement sur ses tâches, pour ne pas penser au reste forcément. Il en oublie même Pouchy qu'il délaisse totalement ! Il s'enfonce dans un trip qui ne me dit rien de bon.

- Ah, toi aussi. Je craignais d'affabuler… Mais, maintenant, j'en redoute encore plus ta confirmation ! Notre petit s'isole dans une bulle de noirceur et tout indique qu'il ne la quittera pas avant la fin.

- Que peut-on faire ?

- Je lui ai envoyé Clio.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas la bousculer…

- Il n'a pas intérêt !

* * *

Sortant de la piscine, Alguérande projeta quelques gouttes d'eau sur la robe de Clio qui s'était approchée au plus près.

- A demain pour la prochaine séance de kiné, capitaine, lança celui qui avait tenu compagnie au jeune homme.

La Jurassienne plissa ses yeux d'or.

- Je ne voyais pas la prothèse ainsi… avoua-t-elle à la vue des cercles souples montés sur des sortes d'attelles qui entouraient les jambes d'Alguérande, des plaques de métal aux points de soutien, le tout d'une extrême finesse et couleur chair.

- Quoi, tu imaginais un grossier assemblage de métal qui aurait cliqueté à chaque pas ? Non, les diverses pièces ont été moulées directement sur mes jambes afin de s'adapter parfaitement. Je ne la sens pas, c'est comme si elle n'existait pas, j'oublie déjà qu'elle supplée à mes os et muscles défectueux.

- Je ne te perçois pas entièrement sincère, Algie. Tu files un très mauvais coton. Je ne t'apprends rien là, j'imagine ?

Après s'être rincé sous l'une des douches, Alguérande était rentré dans une cabine pour revêtir son uniforme.

- Tu devrais être au repos, fit-elle encore quand il en sortit.

Le jeune homme balafré eut un ricanement, son regard défiant ouvertement la Jurassienne.

- C'est ça : installé dans un fauteuil à attendre que mon cœur cesse de battre et qu'on ait peut-être posé d'autres prothèses autour de mes bras ou le long de ma colonne vertébrale ? Je n'ai pas la lâcheté de certains. Je compte faire mon boulot jusqu'au bout. Et je vais régler définitivement les problèmes de succession des Sylvidres de Terra IV !

- Non, tu ne peux pas faire cela ! protesta Clio en joignant les mains.

- Arrête de sonder mon esprit ! rugit Alguérande, poings serrés. Tu avais toujours prétendu que tu ne le ferais pas sans notre consentement. Je n'y ai jamais cru et j'avais raison ! Mon père est vraiment un crétin fini pour te faire entière confiance !

- Ne mêle pas ton père à cette discussion, je te prie. Et je t'interdis également d'avoir des propos aussi injurieux à son encontre ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mourant que je suis dans l'obligation de te ménager ! Nous sommes tous venus pour t'entourer, te réconforter mais là ton attitude est proprement scandaleuse !

Alguérande demeura face à la Jurassienne, son propre visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir au monde. Je n'ai jamais pu décider de ma vie, elle a été consciencieusement saccagée par tous les protagonistes qui s'en sont mêlé, me détruisant chaque fois un peu plus. Je n'ai jamais ignoré que ma vie ne sera pas très longue, que je n'aurais droit en réalité qu'à une illusion de bonheur – Alhannis a été clair et clairvoyant à ma première venue au château d'Heiligenstadt : je n'y avais pas ma place. Je ne suis pas une pièce rapportée, je suis une pièce qui n'avait pas le droit d'exister. Et voilà pourquoi je choisirai ma façon de partir, en punissant au passage la bande de folles qui ont ravagé le paradis de mon Pouchy, le privant ainsi de son destin à lui – je ne le leur pardonnerai jamais !

- Nous te soutiendrons, Algie, mais pas dans ces entreprises, lança Clio d'une voix sourde.

- Je n'attends ni votre approbation ni votre pitié ! siffla encore Alguérande en la poussant doucement sur le côté pour passer. Et ne vous avisez pas de vous mettre en travers de ma route, il n'y aura aucune sommation de ma part, même pour vous !

- Tu ne t'en prendrais tout de même pas à nous ? s'étrangla la Jurassienne.

- Ne m'y contraignez pas, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, jeta le capitaine du _Pharaon_ en quittant le complexe sportif pour regagner sa passerelle.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Le capitaine du _Pharaon_ avait prié son second de venir à son bureau.

- Nous serons de retour à Terra IV dans trente-six heures. Nous avons à mettre au point nos actions. Lieutenant Oxymonth ?

Le lhorois reposa la tasse de café qui lui avait été servie par la Moussaillonne Mylandra Nurf qui cette fois n'en avait pas renversé une goutte sur Alguérande !

- Si j'en crois Radio Coursives, vous avez déjà pris vos décisions, capitaine, répondit doucement Gander. J'aimerais les connaître. Je pensais que c'était pour cela que vous m'aviez convoqué !

- J'ai des projets personnels pour Terra IV, en effet. Je les réaliserai moi-même. Ils ne vous regardent pas. Mais pour la partie officielle de notre mission, nous avons à nous accorder.

- Capitaine, si vous avez vos intentions… Je dois être au courant ! insista Gander. Il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux, et donc le _Pharaon_ et son équipage pourraient souffrir de vos actions qui ne peuvent qu'être destructrices !

- Je saurai gérer. J'y consacrerai mes dernières forces. Et je peux protéger le _Pharaon_, le placer dans une bulle de sécurité, même le renvoyer directement vers la Terre, s'il le fallait.

- Vous me faites marcher ?

- Je suis sérieux ! Quant à marcher, cela fait un moment que j'en suis incapable par moi-même, je n'ironiserais pas sur ce sujet, lieutenant !

- Vous battez froid, voire pire, votre famille, vos amis. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi repousser ceux qui sont accouru vous entourer ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos histoires…

- Je sais, je ne m'en mêlerais pas si je ne percevais leur détresse… Capitaine, Alguérande, vous faites un mal infini à votre père et à votre si sensible petit frère ! Je ne vous reconnais plus…

- Je n'ai plus qu'une semaine devant moi, je crois que tout peut s'expliquer, non ?

- Leyne a donc…

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

- Oui, mon temps espéré s'est raccourci de manière désespérante… Je ne vais plus tenir bien longtemps. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et rien ne m'en empêchera car je n'ai plus le luxe de m'autoriser à en prendre le temps !

- Je ne peux, moi non plus, le permettre, capitaine. Oui, mettons tout à plat, s'il vous plait ?

Devenues presque noires, les prunelles grises d'Alguérande foudroyèrent le lhorois.

- Non. Faites-vous aussi ce que vous avez à accomplir. Et si c'est m'arrêter, ne vous gênez pas, je ne vous opposerai aucune résistance. Mais je me battrai et je balayerai de mon passage tout qui se mettra en travers ! C'est compris ?

- J'ai bien enregistré, capitaine. Je ne vous approuve pas, je ne vous retrouve pas. Et moi aussi je ferai mon devoir le moment venu.

Alguérande se leva, faisant quelques pas devant la grande fenêtre ouverte sur la mer d'étoiles mais ne prêtant aucune attention au magnifique spectacle d'une étoile, qui au loin, venait au monde.

- Il semble donc que je doive me défier de tous, je m'en doutais ! Aucune surprise… J'ai toujours été seul et je finirai ainsi.

Sortant un paquet de cigarettes, Alguérande en sortit une, la glissa entre ses lèvres et l'enflamma, aspirant profondément la fumée avant de la rejeter par les narines.

- Et inutile de me dire que ça pourrait me tuer, je suis déjà condamné !

* * *

Abandonné, désœuvré, Pouchy était malgré tout revenu auprès de son grand frère.

- Tu m'oublies, Algie ?

- J'ai trop peu de temps… Je ne peux tenir ma promesse de te rendre ton paradis.

- Moi, je t'aime, Algie. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !

L'adolescent étreignit son aîné, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Ma mémoire se vide, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses du mal au paradis dont j'ai été exilé… « exilé » je ne comprends même pas ce mot, il m'est venu naturellement… Mais j'ai peur, je me sens seul, abandonné… Alguérande, je ne peux plus aider qui que ce soit, cela je le conçois et j'en inonde de larmes mon oreiller, toutes les nuits. Dis-moi, promets-moi que je vais pouvoir redevenir le protecteur ! ?

- Je vais tout éradiquer. A toi de tout reconstruire, d'accord, Pouch' ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Pas grave. Vis, mon merveilleux Pouchy, c'est la plus belle promesse que j'emporterai le moment venu. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !

Et Alguérande serra infiniment son petit frère contre lui, murmurant des mots doux et apaisant, ses mains le câlinant, et il sourit quand Pouchy le fixa de ses prunelles marron sereine et confiante.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Auréolé de lumière, Pouchy s'approcha de son grand frère.

- Je ne peux rien pour toi, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce qui se passe… Mais j'ai peur, Alguérande ! J'ai peur que tu partes, je crois que c'est que je ressens... Ne m'abandonne pas !

- J'ai pris mes décisions, il y a longtemps, mon petit frère adoré. Je ne te sacrifie pas, pas plus que je ne peux te sauver… Je vais vers ma fin, inéluctable, et écrite de toute éternité car je n'étais pas destiné à vivre… Pouch', tu as été le plus merveilleux être qu'il m'ait été donné à connaître. Je t'aime. Je pars et je ne te permettrai pas de me suivre !

- Algie… ?

- Je pourrais te frapper, te sonner, mais il m'est impossible de porter la main sur toi… Je t'ai tout dit de mes projets, mon Pouch'. J'y vais. Et ne t'y frotte pas, d'accord ?

- Je ne peux pas, Algie… Si je dois t'arrêter, je le ferai !

- Pouchy ! Ne me contrains pas à cette extrémité !

- Vas-y ? défia l'adolescent à l'adresse de son aîné en fureur et incontrôlable.

- D'accord… Dégage de ma route, idéaliste idiot !

Et Alguérande balaya d'une frappe surpuissante et irréfléchie son petit frère, le réduisant en cendres et néant, ce qui le fit ricaner et se réjouir au possible !

* * *

Alguérande se réveilla en sursaut !

- Je suis fou furieux, mais il m'est impossible d'en arriver à de telles extrémités… Je n'en suis pas capable, n'est-ce pas… ?

- Je peux savoir à qui tu t'adresses ?...

- Papa, Khell, vous ne me lâcherez jamais… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu as eu un malaise, on t'a récupéré. Maintenant, c'est nous qui contrôlons. Tu vas te taire et dormir, fit Albator en posant une compresse très humide sur le front de son fils.

- Oui, dormir, ajouta Khell en envoyant une dosé solide de tranquillisant dans la perfusion du jeune homme.

Alguérande soupira.

- Sous peu, ça ne suffira plus…

Et il s'endormit ensuite, complètement assommé par les sédatifs.

Khell leva les yeux sur son capitaine.

- Ca ne suffira pas !

* * *

Bien que sonné par les médicaments, Alguérande avait la terrible impression d'une réalité parfaite !

- Wylvéline, toute petite pousse, je ne voulais pas te condamner, mais tes sœurs ont fait en sorte que je les sacrifie toutes ! Tes sœurs végétales ont massacré la planète… Il n'en reste plus rien. Balkendorf a quasi mis à terre l'Arbre de Vie, il ne tient plus que par quelques fibres d'écorces surnaturelles. Je suis désolé pour toi, jeune essence végétale. Tu étais un visage pour moi, un être vivant, mais j'avais pris ma décision – bien avant toi – je crois…

- Je suis prête à assumer ce destin. Tu es beau et tu as été grand, Alguérande. Je t'aime. Et je te prie d'accorder, par delà la mort, le pardon à toutes les miennes. Il y aura bien quelqu'un, un jour, pour reprendre le flambeau. Le petit Pouchy est sauf, à jamais – par ta cruauté et ta folie, tu l'as sauvé – il vivra, pour toute sa petite vie.

- Je n'avais que lui, je l'ai mis en sécurité, au vu de ce qui je vais faire. A bientôt, dans d'autres mondes, Wylvéline.

La jeune Sylvidre sourit, prenant entre ses mains celles du jeune homme.

- A très bientôt, dans un monde sans souffrances.

* * *

Contre toute prévision médicale, Alguérande rouvrit les yeux, en pleine possession de ses moyens, et de ses forces.

- Ark ?

- Nous arrivons en vue de Terra IV, capitaine. Excusez-moi, mais ne devriez-vous pas être inconscient ?

- Je reprends mes esprits quand il me le chante ! Ne réponds plus qu'à mes ordres, moi le numéro Un de ce cuirassé !

- Bien, je suis programmée pour cela. Que voulez-vous ?

- Les Zoness des appuis Sylvidres ne s'en prendront pas à nous si nous ne les attaquons pas. Nous pouvons traverser leur barricade. J'ai à faire sur le sol même. Ark, feu de toutes nos pièces pour ouvrir le passage, mais sans plus. Approche-moi de la surface terrestre, ensuite j'aviserai !

- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Alguérande reporta son regard sur Gander.

- Lieutenant ?

- A vos ordres, capitaine. Et, maintenant.

Alguérande se leva.

- Je vais faire ce que j'ai décidé depuis des semaines déjà. Tout sera bientôt fini, pour tout le monde. Lieutenant ?

- Oui ?

- Si mon père et ses amis tentent de quitter le bord, abattez-les sans sommation !

- Capitaine !

- Ce sont mes ordres, et ils ne se discutent pas !

- Oui… capitaine…


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

- Tout cela n'était quand même bien qu'un rêve, soupira Alguérande, infiniment soulagé, se réveillant paisiblement dans son lit, Pouchy encore en plein sommeil contre lui.

Alguérande s'assombrit tout en caressant les boucles d'or de son cadet.

- Mais je vais devoir malgré tout faire ce que j'ai décidé, il y a des semaines de cela !

Il se dégagea doucement, remontant la couette sur son cadet.

- Poursuis tes rêves innocents, mon Pouch' ! murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Minikun le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain, se roulant dans les serviettes qu'il avait fait tomber des radiateurs muraux.

- Petit sacripant, rit Alguérande en soulevant le chat qui ronronna contre son oreille.

Il le replaça sur le lit, le glissant sous la couette et Minikun alla se rouler en boule sous la veste de pyjama de Pouchy.

Alguérande tendit la main vers l'interphone mais se ravisa, son estomac gargouillant mais jouant aussi à l'ascenseur dans ses entrailles.

- Si c'est pour tout gerber, autant ne rien avaler… Décidément, je n'aurai même pas droit à mon dernier repas !

Un bip d'alerte venant de son ordinateur, il alla ouvrir le message.

- Exactement ce que j'espérais ! Enfin un peu de chance, ce n'est vraiment pas du luxe !

* * *

Mi figue mi raisin, Albator sourit cependant à son fils qui venait de rentrer dans l'appartement.

- Tu n'as donc pas changé d'avis, Algie ? Tu vas aller sur Terra IV ? Tu ne veux donc pas passer les derniers jours ici ? C'est pourtant pour cela que Leyne Dox t'a mis sous certificat médical !

- J'ai des responsabilités, des tâches à accomplir. Je ne peux plus en différer le moment.

Son père soupira.

- Est-ce que tu… reviendras, après ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit le jeune homme.

Alguérande fit un sourire enjôleur à son père.

- Papa, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

- Un convoi Sylvidre vient en appui de la flottille des cuirassés. Tout indique qu'il apporte des armes. Vas me le pirater !

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Albator.

- Vas l'aborder et le piller. Je ne suis pas clair, ou quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu me demandes ?

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un demeuré ! siffla le jeune homme. Tu es un Pirate, il n'était que temps que ça me serve ! Et dépêche-toi, je te prie, ça urge !

- Si ça peut mettre fin à ces saccages sur Terra IV, je veux bien le faire… Mais c'est bien la dernière chose que tu exigeras de moi !

- Je me tamponne de tes états d'âme. Préviens-moi une fois que la cargaison sera dans les soutes de l'_Arcadia_, je la ferai venir à moi à ce moment.

- Pourquoi tu ne te l'appropries pas déjà maintenant ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner le grand Pirate balafré.

- Je n'ai pas de forces à gaspiller… Sinon je l'aurais fait sans même t'en toucher un mot !

- Ca, je n'en doute pas, grinça Albator alors que son fils à la crinière fauve tournait les talons.

* * *

Khell s'était précipité derrière le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui avait retrouvé sa tenue de Pirate et se dirigeait vers le pont d'envol où se trouvait son spacewolf.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas accéder à la requête d'Alguérande ?

- C'est la dernière chose qu'il me demande…

- Albator, il t'ordonne d'aller aborder et piller un convoi civil !

- C'est un transport d'armement, il n'a absolument rien d'innocent ! objecta sèchement le grand Pirate balafré.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! insista Khell. Même pour notre petit, même dans cette situation ! ?

- Il n'y a que de cette manière que je peux l'aider. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais l'abandonner ! ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! protesta encore le Pirate aux cheveux blancs. Albator, est-ce que tu réalises que ton fils t'envoie commettre un acte totalement illégal et répréhensible ?

- Avec la bénédiction de ses officiers, gronda Albator alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au niveau du pont 17. Et si l'armement que je vais saisir lui permet de rétablir l'ordre sur Terra IV, entre les Sylvidres, je serais bien un père indigne de lui refuser mon aide !

- Moi, je dirais que tu as autant perdu la tête que lui, marmonna Khell. Je suppose que je n'ai pas non plus d'autre choix…

- Lequel ? siffla Albator, sur la défensive.

- Je t'accompagne !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

- Cette fois, c'est bien réel, murmura Alguérande en se retrouvant sur le sol de Terra IV. Quoi que je n'arrive plus à faire la distinction…

Des larmes de tristesse et de rage lui emplirent les yeux à la vue de ce qu'était devenue la planète verte à la végétation luxuriante.

On aurait dit qu'un incendie avait entièrement ravagé la surface de Terra IV, tout était noirci, calciné, tordu, mort et vide. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus aucun son d'audible. Et là où il y avait eu de grandes forêts, il ne restait plus que terre dévastée. Jusqu'aux neiges éternelles des montagnes qui avaient fondu, gonflant les cours d'eaux et transformant des zones paisibles en infects marécages.

- Je crois que je pourrais percevoir toutes les radiations dont l'air est infesté… Quant au sol, il est souillé en profondeur et plusieurs siècles ne suffiraient à ce qu'il retrouve sa pureté et sa richesse d'antan…

Une étincelle traversa les prunelles grises du jeune homme.

- Finalement, j'aurai eu beau être enseveli sous un déluge de critiques, il n'y a quasi plus rien à sauver ici. Les clans Sylvidres ont consciencieusement tout mis à sac et détruit !

Porté par ses ailes de dragon, Alguérande se posa près de l'Arbre de Vie.

- De Vie, tu n'en portes plus que le nom, gronda-t-il à la vue du tronc tordu et des branches décharnées, le tout devenu noir, signe que l'énergie jadis puissante à l'infini n'avait plus que d'infimes sursauts.

Aux aguets, Alguérande demeura immobile quelques instants.

- Balkendorf ! hurla-t-il enfin. Tu peux pointer le bout de ton museau, je suis d'humeur à tout atomiser !

Mais il fit ensuite la grimace.

- Il n'était pas nécessaire d'obtempérer, maugréa-t-il quand le Seigneur des Carsinoés apparut.

- Oh, je venais juste t'informer que je te laissais bien volontiers cette terre désolée ! Adieu, jeune Humain !

Alguérande serra les poings.

- On dirait que plus rien ne s'oppose à mes projets. Il est plus que temps que cet endroit retourne au néant !

* * *

Le second du _Pharaon_ jeta un coup d'œil en biais au capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Vous l'avez donc bel et bien fait ?

- Je l'avais promis à Alguérande.

- Heureusement que vous ne vous étiez pas engagé à mettre l'univers à feu et à sang ! grinça le lhorois.

- Ca aurait pu se faire, susurra le grand Pirate balafré.

Gander sursauta, le fixant à nouveau, songeant visiblement que son interlocuteur plaisantait, mais ce n'était nullement le cas !

- J'ai envoyé un message sur le téléphone d'Algie pour lui signaler que l'_Arcadia_ était de retour avec le chargement souhaité.

Un bip d'avertissement prévint qu'Ark, l'Ordinatrice Centrale allait prendre la parole.

- Lieutenant Oxymonth, j'ai une navette intergalactique en approche. Une certaine Madaryne Von Erback souhaite parler au capitaine.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour elle de venir voir son petit ami, maugréa le lhorois. C'est moi, là, qui n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ! Qu'elle reparte, Ark, c'est le mieux qu'elle ait à faire !

- Après son long voyage, la décence voudrait que vous l'accueilliez en l'absence de mon fils, gronda Albator.

- Je n'allais pas sérieusement refuser l'accès à cette jeune femme, rétorqua le second du _Pharaon_, avec un brin de reproche dans la voix. Mais quoi qu'il arrive sur Terra IV, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne l'apprenne que bien plus tard !

- Là, je ne peux qu'abonder dans votre sens, fit Albator, sombre.

- Il serait préférable que vous restiez là, capitaine Albator, reprit Gander. Vous êtes le plus proche et le mieux placé pour tenir compagnie à cette jeune femme.

- C'était bien mon intention, assura le grand Pirate balafré.

Avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Madaryne avait salué le père d'Alguérande qui l'avait étreinte avec affection.

- Tu es resplendissante, Madaryne.

- J'avoue que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien !

- Alguérande ne t'attendait vraiment pas, poursuivit Albator alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'appartement de ce dernier.

- En effet, je poursuis la tournée avec l'orchestre, mais des dates ont dû être annulées, pour diverses raisons. J'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion pour vous rejoindre. J'avais d'ailleurs aussi une bonne raison pour revenir voir Algie. Il en a pour longtemps sur le sol de Terra IV ?

Albator passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- J'aurai beaucoup de choses à te dire, Mady, et bien peu de temps… Il te faudra être patiente mais surtout très courageuse.

Madaryne pâlit.

- Son état de santé ne s'est pas amélioré ? Il ne m'en rapporte plus grand-chose dans nos dernières conversations. Je reconnais aussi que je n'ose plus trop aborder ce sujet ! Il va bien ? insista-t-elle.

- Alguérande va très mal, lâcha Albator. Mais je ne peux pas non plus tout te lancer à trac. Pourtant, il n'y aura pas trente-six façon de te mettre au courant… Algie n'aurait pas dû te dissimuler ces informations, en réalité.

- Mais enfin, de quoi s'agit-il ? glapit Madaryne.

* * *

Les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent grand alors qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres et Pouchy en jaillit pour foncer droit sur eux.

- Tu pourrais dire bonjour à Madaryne, le reprit légèrement son père.

- Papa, il va le faire ! Il l'a décidé et plus rien ne l'arrêtera !

- De quoi parles-tu donc ?

- Alguérande veut purifier Terra IV !

- Oui, ça, nous le savons tous, depuis un bon moment. Une fois le calme ramené dans les esprits…

Pouchy serra avec une force insoupçonnée les mains de son père.

- Alguérande va détruire Terra IV ! Je dois absolument l'en empêcher. Il n'y a que moi qui le puisse !

Et l'adolescent se volatilisa.

- A moi, il reste donc les moyens traditionnels, maugréa Albator.

- A nous, rectifia Madaryne. Il faut absolument que je dise quelque chose à Algie avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable !

Albator lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais la jeune femme ne dit plus rien.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Le regard d'Alguérande étincela, foudroyant Pouchy.

- Je vais détruire Terra IV, il n'y a pas à revenir là-dessus ! J'ai le plus grand à arriver à tenir debout, mais je trouverai la force malgré tout !

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

- Ah oui, et quelles sont tes intentions ? Tu vas me donner une tape sur la tête ? Tu es trop petit pour cela, tu m'atteints à peine l'épaule, je te le signale !

- Je dois protéger les Sylvidres innocentes de mon Sanctuaire, chuinta l'adolescent, de la détermination dans ses prunelles marron.

- Où vois-tu encore des créatures innocentes ? ! rugit son aîné. Terra IV n'est plus qu'un champ de ruines ! Elles ont détruit leur propre paradis, ton Sanctuaire, mon Pouch' ! Il ne te reste aucun héritage ! Balkendorf est parti, ce n'est pas sans signification : il n'y a rien dont il puisse entrer en possession ou sur quoi asseoir sa domination !

- Je peux attendre, reconstruire. C'est le rôle que tu me destinais !

Alguérande ricana encore.

- Sans vouloir t'ôter tes dernières illusions de candide gosse, les clans n'ont pas l'intention de rendre les armes ! La flottille venue d'autres colonies va achever de mettre cet endroit à feu et à sang !

Le sourire carnassier du jeune homme devint véritablement sadique, cruel au possible.

- Je vais faire en sorte que tout soit enfin net et clair, pour même les esprits les plus obtus ! Tabula rasa, comme disaient certains… Je vais détruire Terra IV. Tout est déjà prêt. Tu ne peux plus l'empêcher, mon Pouch'.

Une navette frappée du sigle de la Flotte terrestre se posa et le second du _Pharaon_ se précipita vers les deux frères, ayant entendu les derniers propos.

- Ah oui, et que ferez-vous, capitaine ? intervint Gander. Vous êtes quasiment incapable de vous déplacer ! Et puis, faire imploser une planète, je doute que vous en ayez les moyens !

Alguérande partit d'un grand rire faux, un peu fou aussi.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que les armureries du convoi Sylvidres ont été vidées ? Des chapelets de bombes, parmi les plus puissantes existant encore à ce jour étaient mentionnées dans le listing de cargaison, et je m'en suis emparées. Elles vont briser la croûte de la planète, percer le manteau et enflammer plus encore le noyau central ! Je vais vous laisser juste le temps de fuir. Ensuite, tout pètera !

- Mais, et vous ? s'étrangla le lhorois.

- Je n'ai plus que quelques jours à vivre, au grand mieux, plutôt quelques heures en réalité. Je préfère partir dans les cataclysmes que j'aurai moi-même provoqués. Je l'ai décidé, il y a des semaines de cela déjà. Tout est prêt, je suis prêt ! Dégagez tous, sinon je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous emporter avec moi… Sauf que tu ne risques rien, Pouchy, l'Arbre sera la seule chose qui survivra, dérivera dans la mer d'étoiles, et tu attendras à l'intérieur que notre père vienne te récupérer. Oxymonth, repartez, c'est un ordre !

Le lhorois se raidit.

- Je ne puis vous laisser opérer un massacre, capitaine… Il y a encore des milliers d'âmes sur cette planète !

- Ce seront de belles offrandes aux Thanatos ou quelles que soient les divinités chéries par ces mauvaises herbes. Aldéran était le fils de leur Protectrice. Pouch' et moi descendons directement de lui, mais aucune de ces orties ne nous reconnaît ce lien du sang et ce poids sur les décisions de leurs vies !

Alguérande rugit, au propre comme au figuré, ailes de dragon déployées.

- Je vais tout embraser, tout purifier. C'est ainsi, un point c'est tout ! Aucune puissance en ce monde ne peut m'en empêcher.

- Je vous en supplie, capitaine, ne m'obligez pas à devoir vous arrêter !

Alguérande rit encore, saisissant soudain les bras du Mécanoïde et les lui arrachant.

Et, prenant élan, usant une dernière fois de l'armature d'exosquelette qui lui maintenait les jambes, le jeune homme s'envola, faisant soudain apparaître le véritable filet de bombes surgi du sol, sillonnant toute la surface de la planète.

- Le compte à rebours a commencé, filez, je ne vous le répéterez plus. Vous n'en aurez plus le temps dans quelques instants ! hurla-t-il à ceux demeurés au sol.

S'immobilisant au-dessus de l'Arbre de Vie, ailes ouvertes de toute leur envergure, bras en croix, il rassembla plusieurs bombes en une véritable grappe de mort.

- Terra IV doit disparaître et je la suivrai dans les enfers, toutes mythologies confondues.

Pouchy s'envola à son tour.

- Jamais je ne te laisserai assassiner toutes ces Sylvidres ! jeta le jeune garçon. Je dois t'en empêcher, Algie… Je dois t'arrêter, quoi qu'il me coûte !

- Comme si tu étais capable du moindre mal, se réjouit son aîné. Tu es la pureté incarnée, Pouchy, aujourd'hui et à jamais. Tu ne m'attaqueras pas !

- Non, mais je peux éviter un carnage.

Devenant lumineux, l'adolescent attira alors à lui la grappe de bombes, lui composant la pire des cuirasses de mort.

- Vas-y, Algie, fais tout sauter. Je serai le premier à tomber. Ce Sanctuaire est sous ma protection et je me battrai pour lui, à ma manière, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

- Pouch', tu es vraiment un idiot… Bien, oui, tu vas m'arrêter, et tu porteras ce poids pour toute ton existence !

Le visage de Pouchy se décomposa.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Pourtant, l'Arbre a retrouvé son influence bénéfique sur toi, plus rien ne t'échappe. Je dois en finir, mon Pouch', avec Terra IV, avec ces mois de guerres de clans qui ont tout dévasté, j'ai à partir comme je l'entends… Laisse-moi !

- Certainement pas en provoquant un massacre ! Je serai ta première victime, Alguérande !

- Comme si j'allais renoncer… Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, même toi !

- En ce cas, il me faut jouer mon rôle : protéger ce Sanctuaire ! Et pour cela, moi aussi je dois commettre le pire…

- Pouchy… ?

- Adieu, Alguérande… C'est moi que les bombes emporteront en premier.

- Je ne te laisserai pas souiller ton âme, mon Pouch'. C'est donc toi qui m'auras vaincu…

Rappelant la grappe de bombes à lui, Alguérande s'en drapa, presque élégamment, avant de piquer vers le sol, le corps ravagé par les explosions avant même de le toucher.

Albator avait posé son spacewolf à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'Arbre de Vie, Madaryne descendue avec lui.

- Non, n'approchez pas ! intima Gander.

- Dégagez de mon passage, rugit le grand Pirate balafré. Restez avec cette jeune femme.

- Non, Alguérande est l'homme de ma vie. Je dois être là pour lui.

Repoussant doucement mais fermement les deux hommes, elle s'avança vers Pouchy agenouillé auprès du corps de son aîné à la chevelure fauve.

L'adolescent leva sur elle un regard bouleversé.

- C'est fini… Terra IV n'est pas condamnée, mais il n'y a plus d'espoir pour Algie… Il est pas parti comme il le voulait, sans accomplir ses desseins, et il m'a empêché de commettre l'irréparable !

- Alguérande… Mon amour… Tu m'as quittée trop tôt… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire…

- Quoi donc ? souffla Albator.

- J'ai arrêté de fumer… C'était un pacte entre lui et moi, murmura la jeune femme, une main machinalement posée sur son ventre. Alguérande ne connaîtra donc pas notre enfant, il n'en saura jamais rien… C'est trop injuste ! Il a tout donné, et il a choisi de se détruire plutôt que de porter la main sur son petit frère ! Et mon bébé ne connaîtra jamais son papa…

Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, secouée de sanglots, Madaryne se pencha sur la dépouille d'Alguérande - Pouchy ayant effacé tous les ravages des bombes sur son corps mais incapable de ranimer son souffle de vie - serrant à l'infini celui qu'elle avait passionnément aimé.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Pouchy sourit tendrement à Madaryne, et plus encore au jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans qui l'accompagnait.

- Vous êtes magnifiques, tous les deux !

- Et toi donc ! La quarantaine te fait resplendir, Pouch'. Pourtant, avec l'appui de la sorcière d'Orsihmir, tu peux espérer l'éternité !

- Oui, un jour, sans doute. Sauf si en ce jour nous pouvons tout changer, ce qui est mon vœu le plus cher depuis vingt-six ans !

- Alveyron est prêt, assura Madaryne, une main sur l'épaule de son fils dont la joue gauche était balafrée – souvenir d'un accident dans la cour de la Petite Ecole.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Remonter le temps, changer le passé, est-ce vraiment possible ?

- Nous allons essayer, maman, assura Alveyron, crinière de miel, yeux vert prairie, silhouette fine et déliée, superbe de jeunesse, et de vie. Oncle Pouchy m'a bien formé, nous avons répété… Il nous faut le faire !

- Ca urge à ce point ?

- Vingt-cinq ans est le « délai de prescription » surnaturel. Nous avons bénéficié des neuf mois supplémentaires durant lesquels tu m'as porté, sourit tendrement le jeune homme. Il faut le tenter, maintenant ! Torien, tu te joins à nous ?

- Comme si j'allais laisser tomber votre famille. J'ai prié l'Arbre de Vie durant ce quart de siècle écoulé. Il est d'accord. Il va nous rendre le corps d'Alguérande, il va même nous permettre d'avoir affaire à sa projection astrale. Ensuite, Pouch' et Alfie, à vous de jouer !

- Que tout mon cœur et tout mon amour pour Alguérande vous accompagnent, pria Madaryne en embrassant le Gardien de Terra IV et son premier né.

La silhouette tremblotante d'Alguérande apparut. Il fixa avec une curiosité non feinte ses interlocuteurs.

- Pouchy, tu as tellement changé ! Tu es superbe ! Je te sens apaisé, serein, en phase parfaite avec ce lieu. Et donc, cela signifie que tu lui as rendu sa paix originelle… J'avais faux sur toute la ligne, à ce qu'il semble… Vous me rappelez pour me remettre face à mes erreurs ? Je ne suis soulagé que d'une chose, Pouch' : c'est de n'avoir pas levé la main sur toi !

Alguérande posa son regard sur le jeune homme face à lui.

- On se connaît ? Tu as un air de famille ! De qui es-tu le fils : Alhannis, Alcéllya, Pouchy qui sait ! ?

- Je suis le tien !

- Quoi…

- J'étais revenue vers toi, je portais Alveyron… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'apprendre que j'arrêtais de fumer !

- Notre fameux code, sourit Alguérande. Oh, Madaryne, tu es resplendissante toi aussi !

- J'ai vieilli…

- Nous aurions dû voire les années passer côte à côte… As-tu, comme je l'espère, reconstruit ta vie, après ma mort ?

- J'ai des cadets, fit rapidement Alveyron. Désolé de te bousculer, papa, mais Pouchy et moi avons peu de temps. Nous allons fusionner.

- Pourquoi ?

Sincèrement, Alguérande plissa les yeux d'étonnement.

- Je suis mort, vous avez poursuivi votre vie… Qu'y a-t-il donc à espérer ? Que voulez-vous faire ?

Alvéyron posa les mains sur les épaules de son père.

- Tu as pris une mauvaise décision, il y a longtemps, et ça a dramatiquement influencé tout le reste de ta courte vie. Change ton action, ta décision, et tout sera différent !

Alguérande baissa la tête, si jeune, si beau encore, mais tellement désabusé, déprimé, résigné.

- Je gagne quoi ? Des années de combats inégaux, des blessures, des désillusions, la perte des miens ?

- C'est la vie aussi, glissa Pouchy. Et tu as tout à connaître, Algie : à commencer par ton fils ! La femme de ta vie et ton fils ont tout mis en œuvre pour te ramener, avoir droit à leur avenir avec toi ! Laisse-nous faire !

- Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me souffle que vous ne me permettrez pas de profiter de mon éternité… Allez-y, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous attendez de moi !

* * *

_Tyva déposa son passager devant la maison qui avait toujours été celle de la Souveraine des Sylvidres._

_ Des éclats de voix provenaient de l'intérieur et le jeune homme ne ressentit qu'une envie : battre en retraite, aller s'allonger sous l'Arbre et dormir sans plus aucun souci en tête._

_ Prenant son courage à deux mains, il rentra, et tomba en pleine tornade végétale._

_ Il y avait une vingtaine de Sylvidres, mais quatre tenaient principalement le crachoir, deux à la chevelure de suie, une rousse et une à la crinière vert foncé._

_ Une adolescente aux boucles couleur de miel le tira par le poignet._

_ - Tu es le frère de Pouchy, c'est ça ? Il est où, Pouch' ? Il me manque, on doit jouer ! Il est très mignon, Pouchy !_

_ - Pouchy a une fiancée, mais il l'ignore encore. Tu es qui, toi ?_

_ - Je m'appelle Wylvéline._

_ - Et qui sont tes aînées qui hurlent comme des hystériques ?_

_ - Ce sont les cheffes des clans Yorig, Keftal, Auran et Gotchik. Ce sont elles qui dirigent toute la colonie._

_ - Et toi, tu es duquel ?_

_ - Moi, je suis un peu de tous. Je suis la dernière de mon clan. Tout le monde s'occupe de moi, c'est encore mieux !_

_ - Si tu le dis. Je trouve ça un peu triste._

_ - Non, je t'assure !_

_ Une des deux Sylvidres à la chevelure noire s'avança vers le jeune homme._

_ - Es-tu venu nous dire ce que nous devons faire de nos vies ?_

- Oui ! Je suis le descendant direct d'Aldéran, le fils de votre Protectrice. Je viens également d'Albior le Guérisseur légendaire. Je suis le frère aîné de Pouchy votre futur Gardien. Et, oui, pour tous ces noms je m'ingère dans vos guerres sanglantes et qui ravagent le paradis offert ! Je vais vous désigner votre nouvelle Reine, et vous aurez à vous incliner !

- Jamais ! rugirent les quatre cheffes de clans, les autres leadeuses inclinant légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. C'est ainsi et pas autrement ! Votre nouvelle Reine est Wylvéline !

- Mais, c'est une si jeune pousse, gronda une Sylvidre à la chevelure de jais, celle du clan Keftal.

- Une Sylvidre qui ne répond à aucun clan. Elle est libre, elle est pure, elle ne sera jamais parasitée par aucune de vos querelles meurtrières ! Vous la reconnaissez déjà comme un joli bourgeon à part entière. Wylvéline sera une Reine parfaite ! Pouchy la bénira comme telle, quand je le ramènerai. Mais ce Gardien ne reviendra que si vous arrêtez de faire couler ces rivières de sève… Il prie trop pour votre salut, il est prêt à tout donner, et même bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! Je ne vous sacrifierai pas Pouchy, aussi agenouillez-vous devant la Reine Wylvéline ! C'est un ordre ! Un ordre du descendant de votre premier Gardien !

- Et, sinon… ?

- Si vous poursuivez dans vos destructions, c'est moi qui ravagerai tout ! Je ne plaisante pas. Je l'ai déjà fait ! Et je peux le réussir !

Alveyron saisit la main de son père.

- Elles discutent, elles vont bénir la petite Wylvéline. Tu as gagné, mon papa ! Tu as surmonté tes propres traumatismes et faiblesses pour leur faire face ! Terra IV est sauvée, les Sylvidres aussi, et Pouchy a tout son avenir devant lui. Et nous aussi, sauf…

- Sauf ?

- Maintenant, va vite retrouver maman. Gander attend dehors. Et ne perds pas une minute !… sinon je ne serai pas conçu sur le _Pharaon _! Si tu veux bien me connaître, mon papa ! ?

- Je serai très fier… Bien que là ça me fasse bizarre de parler à un fils qui est plus âgé que moi ! Je vais rejoindre ta maman en catastrophe !

Alguérande se racla la gorge.

- Tout est vraiment changé ? Tout peut recommencer ?

- Je serai bientôt là, mon papa !

Alguérande serra de tout son amour les épaules de son fils.

- J'ai hâte de te connaître, Alfie !

- Je serai bientôt là, répéta le jeune homme.

Et dans les prunelles vert prairie de son fils, Alguérande vit toutes les promesses d'avenir du monde, des promesses de vie, tout simplement.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Alguérande roula sur le côté, se redressant sur un coude.

- Voilà une fin de halte absolument divine !

- Si tu avais prétendu le contraire, je te les aurais fait bouffer à la petite cuillère, rit Madaryne.

- Toujours prête à tout, toi, remarqua-t-il. Mais ce serait du gâchis que de sacrifier une innocente petite cuillère pour mes boules, elles peuvent encore servir !

- Du moment que c'est avec moi, ça me va ! ronronna la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui. J'espère que tu as bien fait ton office, mon beau balafré. Tu le souhaites toujours autant que moi, non ?

- Chaque fois que je te vois, un peu plus ! Un bébé, ce serait merveilleux.

- Le jour où je te dirai que j'arrête de fumer, tu sauras pourquoi !

Madaryne dormant tranquillement, Alguérande repoussa le drap pour découvrir son ventre et déposer des baisers intenses sur la peau douce.

- A bientôt, Alveyron. Tu seras un petit bébé très attendu !

* * *

Alguérande quitta le lit, la chambre, pour revenir dans son salon.

- Non, pas de lumière ! intima-t-il alors que les plafonniers s'illuminaient sur son passage.

Il s'appuya à un panneau de bois bordant la plus grande des baies vitrées de la pièce, le regard perdu dans la mer d'étoiles, appréciant que vu l'immobilité de son cuirassé, il pouvait avoir lui-même l'impression de vagabonder en totale liberté.

- On dirait que ça ne te plaît pas de savoir que tu as désormais la vie devant toi !

- Oh, tu es toujours là, Alveyron !

- Je serai là jusqu'à ma venue au monde, voire plus si nécessaire. Tu es revenu des semaines en arrière, avec tous les souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé, normal que tu sois assez perturbé. Raison pour laquelle je t'accompagne un moment. Alors, papa, qu'y a-t-il ?

Sans détourner la tête, Alguérande eut un soupir.

- Me voilà de retour en arrière, mais le poison de Dambale coule toujours dans mes veines, bientôt la prothèse en exosquelette. Et surtout, il y a autre chose…

- Je crois deviner, glissa avec affection Alveyron. Maman et moi t'avons fait comprendre que nous avions eu notre propre vie durant vingt-cinq ans.

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

- En modifiant si radicalement le passé, que va-t-il advenir du ou des maris de ta mère, de tes cadets ? Ils avaient encore plus droit à leur vie que moi car ils étaient totalement innocents dans cette histoire !

- Mulgastyr a été un beau-père exemplaire, je pense. Mais maman et toi me donnerez d'autres cadets. Ce sera en effet différent. Il fallait absolument t'offrir cette nouvelle chance, il ne pouvait en être autrement ! En naissant, j'oublierai mon passé actuel.

- Et tu me laisses tous les souvenirs.

- Oui, une leçon, pour que tu ne recommences plus jamais à t'opposer à grand-père, à ses amis, même à Pouchy !

- Comme si j'avais besoin de me rappeler pour expier tous ces comportements inexcusables…

- Tu étais malheureux, tu étais en train d'agoniser, ton corps te trahissait et on ne te laissait aucun espoir. D'autres auraient pu réagir encore plus violemment, voire mettre fin prématurément à une mort inéluctable.

- Tu viens de prononcer le mot, Alfie : inexcusable. Comment pourrai-je jamais me pardonner… Et je les ai traités odieusement, les derniers jours, et j'ai été pire encore avec ceux qui m'aimaient le plus !

Alveyron fit deux pas en avant, posant les mains sur les épaules de son père qui était de deux ans son cadet.

- Maman m'a tout dit. Comment tu as été conçu, ta naissance, les années de sévices… Tu n'as connu que le pire, et trop peu longtemps le meilleur. Il te le reste à présent, le meilleur, en grande partie, je peux te l'assurer ! Et moi, je connaîtrai enfin mon papa !

Alguérande fit enfin face au jeune homme.

- Tu as la sagesse de Pouchy, la sensibilité de ta mère et l'intelligence de ton grand-père. Tu seras le plus remarquable Mâle Alpha de notre lignée !

- Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait… Va te reposer, papa. Je veille sur vous, tous, désormais.

Alguérande ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un ricanement.

- Bien, je vais aller attendre dans un fauteuil que le poison me gagne tout entier et que mon cœur cesse de battre !

- Il y a une solution. Et tu l'as déclenchée en nommant la nouvelle Reine des Sylvidres. Un peu de patience, mon papa. Ce que tu peux piaffer ! Tu es bien comme maman t'a décrit !

- J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir. Je vais me coucher et demain ta maman retournera auprès de son orchestre et moi je reprendrai mes obligations.

L'esprit apaisé, Alguérande se rallongea auprès de la femme de sa vie et s'endormit.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

- Je dois te parler, petite Reine.

- Qui es-tu… ? Je ne te connais pas…

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, je suis une Carsinoé.

- Mais, c'est le pire !

- Talmaïdès est une amie, assura Pouchy en apparaissant à son tour dans le rêve de Wylvéline.

- L'amie la plus proche qui soit, ajouta Alguérande.

- Oh, tu es là aussi, Algie !

- Alguérande est complètement épuisé par ce qu'il traverse. Seule sa projection astrale instinctive est là. Je me porte garant de lui, et bien sûr de moi, sourit Pouchy. Algie est venu te rassurer, simplement. Et tu peux l'aider, Wyl, tu peux le sauver !

- Oui, je crois… J'entends ce que cette Talmaïdès me murmure à l'oreille… Je serai tellement heureuse de venir en aide à Alguérande !

Pouchy se tourna vers son aîné, le couvant d'un regard doux et plein d'espoir, un amour infini dans ses prunelles marron.

- Tu m'as épargné, je vais te sauver – comme j'en ai toujours eu l'intention, je pense, sauf que sans l'Arbre de Vie je ne me souvenais plus guère de quoi que ce soit…

* * *

- Je sais comment te sauver, Alguérande !

Wylvéline avait appelé le jeune homme qui était revenu à la surface de Terra IV.

- …

- Nous sommes des guerrières, tout comme cette Dambale. Nous avons donc des armes en commun. Et en tant que plantes, les poisons nous sont très familiers ! Talmaïdès m'a bien expliqué ce dont tu souffrais. J'ai posé des questions à mes sœurs. Nous connaissons ce poison, et je vais en débarrasser ton organisme.

- Voilà un miracle que je n'espérais plus. Quoiqu'il semble que je doive remettre en question mes récentes certitudes ! Talmaïdès, tu avais la solution depuis le tout début ?

La femme papillon se matérialisa.

- Oui. Mais la question était d'avoir la collaboration des Sylvidres. Et je n'ai pas à te rappeler qu'elles étaient assez occupées à s'éradiquer les unes les autres ! Tant qu'elles se focalisaient sur leurs guerres de clans pour la succession du trône, elles ne pouvaient t'être d'aucune assistance. Tu as bien vu leur hargne quand tu t'es mêlé de leurs affaires, la première fois !

- Difficile de l'oublier. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie où j'ai eu envie de détaler comme un lapin !

- Mes sœurs vont se calmer, assura Wylvéline. Elles ont déjà toutes rendus les armes. Les cheffes de clans se sont inclinées devant moi. Et elles ont unis tous leurs efforts pour reconstruire, replanter.

De la tête, Pouchy approuva.

- L'Arbre de Vie est plus vibrant que jamais. La puissance de son renouveau a balayé Balkendorf !

- Oh, celui-là, je pense qu'il est allé ruminer quelque part, mais on reverra un de ces jours le bout de sa monstrueuse gueule !

- Sans nul doute, Algie, convint son cadet.

L'adolescent eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Les souvenirs de tes semaines d'agonie s'effacent de ma mémoire, cela signifie donc qu'Alveyron et moi avons entièrement réussi : nous avons changé ton avenir, il se réécrit et bientôt tu seras le seul à savoir qu'il a été un moment différent.

- Oui, Alveyron m'a clairement fait comprendre que je devais en supporter le poids. Il a raison. Et je suis soulagé que toi, notre père, et tous les autres, vous ne saurez jamais à quel point j'ai pu être infect et égoïste !

- Ne te mortifie donc pas outre mesure, pria doucement Pouchy en enlaçant son grand frère. Ces souffrances nous serons également épargnées !

- Oui, et cela m'évitera de réitérer un tel comportement ! Si tel était le cas, je t'autorise à m'en coller deux, mon Pouch' !

- En ce cas, attends encore un peu que je grandisse, d'accord ?

Alguérande gloussa.

- Ça marche !

Wylvéline posa ses mains sur celles du jeune homme.

- Nos thaumaturges vont te préparer les potions et t'expliquer comment les prendre. Et d'ici un mois, il n'y aura plus aucune trace du poison de Dambale, à jamais !

- Merci, Majesté.

- C'est moi qui te sais gré d'avoir sauvé mes sœurs et notre paradis !

Et Alguérande se pencha légèrement pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser sur les deux joues.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Si le _Pharaon_ et l'_Arcadia_ s'apprêtaient à quitter l'orbite de Terra IV, c'étaient à des adieux bien plus privés qu'avait été occupé Alguérande.

- J'espère pouvoir te dire sous peu que mon test de grossesse est positif, mais toujours selon notre code, mon bel amour !

- Et si tu arrêtais de fumer dès maintenant ? proposa le jeune homme en réalisant que pour elle les vingt-six années sans lui s'étaient complètement effacées de sa mémoire.

- Pourquoi, tu crois que nous avons déjà réalisé notre rêve et que je dois être raisonnable dès maintenant ?

- Oui, une intuition, mon cœur.

- Je veux bien te faire plaisir. J'ai un programme précis pour arrêter. Et puis, oui, ce sera meilleur pour ma santé et ça ravira ton père !

Alguérande eut un petit rire frais.

- Sans vouloir te commander, ma choupinette, je préfère de très loin que tu le fasses pour moi que pour ce Pirate grisonnant !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chat sauvage. Je t'ai tout à moi et Albator a Salmanille toute à lui ! Et maintenant, il n'y a plus la moindre gêne puisque ma grande sœur et ton aîné se sont fiancés – je n'étais pas très à l'aise, toutes ces années, je peux te l'avouer.

- Je partageais bien évidemment ce sentiment, reconnut alors le jeune homme balafré.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais dit…

- C'était compliqué. Pour Alhannis, ta sœur, toi et moi…

- Merci pour cette délicatesse. J'y retrouve là tout ton amour, pour nous tous ! Je suis tellement fière de t'aimer, Algie, et d'avoir ton cœur en retour.

- Et nous formerons bientôt une famille…

Alguérande se racla la gorge, se détournant légèrement, visiblement embarrassé. Madaryne prit ses mains pour les couvrir de baisers.

- Si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps supplémentaire pour te faire à cette idée, j'ai peut-être inconsciemment brusqué les choses… s'excusa-t-elle. Toi et moi sommes encore si jeunes !

- J'attends impatiemment notre fils, sourit alors Alguérande. Nous voulons de lui, nous l'attendons. Nous sommes prêts ! Nous l'aimerons, ce sera le premier et le plus grand des cadeaux que nous pourrons lui faire. L'amour est ce qui est le plus important, Khell et mon père m'ont permis de le découvrir et de l'apprendre, ensuite nous prendrons soin de lui.

Madaryne tapota le nez de son compagnon.

- Et si c'était une fille… ?

- Il y aura des cadets, je n'ai aucun doute. Mais Alveyron sera le premier à remplir notre foyer de ses rires et sourires !

- Tu aurais même déjà trouvé son prénom ? s'étonna Madaryne, un fugitif instant.

- C'est le plus beau des prénoms et il est chargé de symbolique pour moi. Je t'expliquerai un jour. Bon retour pour ta tournée de concerts, ma toute belle. Prends grand soin de toi. Oui, veille bien sur toi. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt.

- Je t'aime, Algie. Je crois que je pourrais te le répéter à l'infini !

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

* * *

Albator considéra un moment la mine béate de son rejeton à la crinière fauve.

- Toi, tu veux me taxer de quelques pièces !

- Et même un peu plus que ça… Tu es prêt pour monter mon mariage ? Je tiens à brûler la politesse à Alhannis, sur ce coup !

- Oh… Mady, toi… Oh, je suis tellement heureux, toutes mes félicitations !

- J'en avertirai maman sous peu. Merci de l'accueillir dans la famille. Bien qu'elle en fasse partie depuis longtemps… Je me souviens, à peine… Je me suis réveillé un jour sur son épaule, tu m'as récupéré. Plus tard, elle et moi avons patiné. Je n'ai plus jamais rien oublié ensuite ! Elle et moi sommes si jeunes, j'ai vingt-deux ans, elle dix-huit, mais nous sommes certains de nos sentiments, et bientôt tu auras ton premier petit-fils, papa !

- Pitié !

- Tu vas être ravi !

- Je sais. Un bébé, il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux à voir dans une vie ! A bientôt, mon Algie. Je repars pour mes pérégrinations dans la mer d'étoiles, nous nous recroiserons, plus tard, un de ces jours. Je t'aime, Alguérande.

- Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir pour papa !

Alguérande savoura longuement l'étreinte de son père.

- Bon voyage à toi, sois prudent. Tu n'as plus de second…

- Khell fera le meilleur des offices auprès de toi. A bientôt, mon enfant !

* * *

L'_Arcadia_ repartant pour ses propres voyages, le capitaine du _Pharaon_ revint sur sa passerelle. Gander était à son poste, sortant de révisions après quelques courts-circuits dans ses systèmes.

- Ravi de vous revoir opérationnel, lieutenant Oxymonth. Votre secret est bien gardé.

- Merci, capitaine. J'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai été réactivé, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

- La version officielle est un burn out, nous nous en tiendrons à cela ! assura le jeune homme balafré, le nouveau protecteur de la mer d'étoiles. Alors, nous repartons, une fois de plus ?

- Oui, capitaine, donnez l'ordre !

Alguérande prit place dans son confortable fauteuil de commandement, eut un dernier regard pour l'_Arcadia_ qui s'éloignait vers ses propres destinées.

« A un de ces jours, papa, pour ma famille à moi ! ».

Le jeune homme sourit – à l'évocation de souvenirs passés, d'impressions récentes, et de certitudes d'un avenir tout proche.

- _Pharaon_, en avant !

Son cuirassé bondissant à travers la mer d'étoiles, Alguérande sourit.

« J'ai toute la vie devant moi, mon fils sera là un jour, je compte bien dévorer tout, à pleines dents ! Je suis de retour et je vais bien en profiter ! ».

FIN


End file.
